Teacher Supervision
by La Vita a Colori
Summary: First chap written by Artist-chan, the rest by me. AU-ish LxLight. Lots of romance and general silliness ensues as Professor Lawliet and his student, Light Yagami, battle wits and... tongues! FINALLY! R&R PLEASE!
1. Teacher Supervision By: Artistchan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DN, nor this first chapter of the story. The concept belongs to Artist-chan and her adorable self.

**Author's Note:** I read her story and thought that I had to add a couple chapters. This first one belongs to her, but the ones that come after are mine. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! Also, it's an AU-ish L/Light. Giggity.

* * *

**Teacher Supervision**

_Click._

_Click. _

_Click._

"Yagami Light, if you cannot keep from clicking your pen unnecessarily, I would suggest that you purchase a writing utensil that makes no such noise- you are grating on my nerves."

Light jumped slightly as a monotone voice pulled him rather abruptly from his daydreams. He looked up from the empty pages of his notebook directly into a pair of inky-black eyes that threatened to suck him straight into their depths. Immediately he felt the irritating twinge that had been plaguing him since the cursed day he had set foot into The Troubled Mind: An overview of psychoanalytic criticism.

Otherwise known as the most annoying and… _irritating_ English class Light had ever taken in his life.

"Has Yagami-san checked out for today? Or does he care to explain the drool that has happened to drip onto his chin?"

Light scrambled to hastily wipe the corners of his mouth, feeling a blush spread across his face as the normally stoic face in front of him broke out into a smirk. _Dammit…_ Light glared at the onyx eyes that sat nearly a foot away from his own. No, he wasn't feeling the warm, fuzzy feeling that settled in his stomach as neither stare wavered. He was most assuredly feeling completely normal.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor Lawliet?" Light asked, still _perfectly_ normal. His voice did not raise slightly as he spoke his professor's name. The smirk remained at full force on the pale face in front of him.

"I assure you, Yagami-san, there are quite a few things I could use assistance with- however, I doubt you would be of much help," the professor said lazily, an edge of a smile in his voice. Something very warm and heavy dropped straight through Light's stomach, managing to settle somewhere that it _was not _settling in_. _The professor held Light's gaze a moment longer and then shuffled back to the front of the class where he assumed his usual hunched-over stance. "Now, since I believe we have Yagami-san's attention, we can continue the lesson," he drawled as he picked up a piece of hard candy from his desk. The crinkling sound of the wrapper filled the near-silent room as the professor popped the candy innocently in his mouth.

No, Light did _not _want to steal that candy right out of his professor's pink, tantalizing lips. He had never been one for candy anyway… never…

"I believe we were discussing the emotional stability of the character in our latest novel," the professor pulled the chair from behind his desk and sat on it in an uncomfortable looking, crunched-up manner. "It should be something out dear Yagami-san should be able to relate to quite easily, seeing as how the character is both ignorant and quite air-headed," he continued as he turned an unblinking eye on Light whose breathing remained _completely _rhythmic and even. "Care to share with the class, Yagami-san?"

The blush already on his face certainly did _not _deepen in color as Light thought of the book he had yet to open sitting innocently on his bedside table. "I believe you'd explain it better than myself, Professor Lawliet," Light gritted out, his hand balling into fists as the professor's eyes bored into his own.

"Ah, I see... tell me, are geniuses excused from trivial matters like homework as well as paying attention in class?" the professor asked, bringing a thumb up to his mouth. Light remained silent, praying to god that he was not imagining himself tackling his professor and replacing that blasted thumb with his itching lips…

Thankfully, the bell rang loudly as Light's brain nearly went into meltdown. He grabbed his empty notebook and pen and tossed them carelessly into his book bag, desperately trying to escape from his hell on earth.

"Yagami-san."

He froze; dread filling every pore of his body as he turned around to face his professor. "Yes, Professor Lawliet?" he managed to push out as he _did not_ feel an urge to walk over and silence his professor in a very effective manner.

"Sit," his professor gestured at the open desk directly in front of the chair he still occupied. Light obliged, putting his bag down slowly and taking a deep breath. "Yagami-san… you seem rather distracted in my classes. Is there any particular reason for this?" his professor asked, cocking his head toward one side slightly as if he was truly curious.

_Shit… he does NOT look cute… he does not… _"I don't know. Maybe I just have a problem concentrating at this time of day," Light said, adding a shrug of his shoulders to the innocent act. A small smile spread across his professor's face.

"Hm, yes- that must be it. There are few other logical conclusions…" his professor's grin widened as his eyes caught Light's. Without a sound, the professor was on his feet and walking to the door with an unreadable smile on his face. Of course, it wasn't Light's breath that caught as he saw his professor standing completely straight at a height that would tower over his own. It must have been the wind… Light shut his eyes in an attempt to calm down, but froze as he heard the gentle click of the lock.

"Are you entirely sure that is the reason you cannot seem to keep your head in my class, _Light-kun?_" Light felt a weird spark underneath his ribcage as he heard his professor use his real name. The voice which had once been so emotionless was full of textures- mirth, excitement, and… Light felt a presence creep closer toward him as he kept his eyes fully shut, still breathing deeply.

"I am completely sure, profe…" Light opened his eyes and was instantaneously captured in two jet-black whirlpools scarcely half a foot from his face. Everything inside his brain crashed in one giant train wreck as he felt his heartbeat pick up to what should have been an inhuman pace. His hand moved of its own accord toward the dark, silky hair that hung lazily in the eyes that pulled him closer- like he was falling into a deep, warm hole. His breath stopped as a large but slender and warm hand closed around his half-raised arm.

"Light. I am completely sure that you are lying," his professor whispered, easing himself forward until his knees were resting on either side of Light's, pinning him against the desk. Something deliciously warm pooled underneath Light's stomach as he felt hot breath against his lips that wanted the other man's mouth like water in a desert.

"Pro-professor," Light mumbled, blushing as his voice came out laced with something primal and needy. He closed his eyes as a cool finger settled on his burning lips.

"L,"

Light opened his eyes slightly and looked up at his professor- no, L. "L."

"Well, I seem to have taught you something, Light," L said, his voice low and hungry. "Now, however, is one of those times to remain quiet, something you manage to do while remaining completely desirable."

Light felt a small spark of pride as he pulled away a fraction. "You think I'm desirable?" he smiled, not even caring that his thoughts no longer made sense.

L frowned as he leaned closer to Light's lips again. "I'd say that's an obvious yes in this situation. So please, shut up."

Light grinned as he kept leaning back, causing L to press himself against his younger student trying to reach the delicious-looking lips. L groaned slightly in frustration, and that was all it took. In an instant Light had pressed forward and taken the other man's mouth with his own, moaning slightly as he tasted sugar and a hint of strawberries. He felt L smile against his lips and suddenly he was no longer in charge of the kiss. An incredibly tantalizing tongue slipped into his mouth and Light felt every single thought that he had _never_ had rush to his head, filling everything with pure white. He groaned as L pulled away, teasing Light playfully. "Honestly Light, did you really think you'd come out on top? After how much you liked all my teasing?" L whispered, his husky voice causing a shiver to run down Light's spine as he blushed in embarrassment.

L smiled and kissed Light's burning face gently, underneath the corner of each eye, only causing the blush to deepen. He ran a slender hand through the soft, auburn hair with a goofy smile on his face. Light cleared his throat and whispered, "Do I have to… go to my next class?" L laughed softly, placing a soft kiss on ruby red lips.

"Relax. You have teacher supervision…" L giggled as Light blushed even deeper. Light leaned toward L, desperately seeking out the lips he needed…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Damn it!" L hissed, getting off of Light and walking over to the door while straightening out his rumpled clothes. He opened the door, assuming his hunched over position once more. "Yes?"

A rather timid looking man stood, obviously nervous as he wrung his hands together. "Uh, we-we're supposed to have a staff meeting n-now…" he stuttered out, peeking in at a much disheveled Light.

"Fuck," L spat, causing the small man to jump. He turned around to Light, regaining his monotone voice. "Yagami-san, we will continue this… tutoring session after school in my room, got it?"

Light nodded, afraid to stand up for a certain… reason. "Got it." Something warm jumped in his chest as he saw L smile happily at him.

"I will see you then," and with that, L was gone. Light took a deep breath, looking south at his problem.

If L expected him to pay better attention in class after this, he was sadly mistaken.

* * *

**A/N:** Freakin' awesome.


	2. The Verdict

**Disclaimer:** *cries*

**A/N:** So, this is where I start the story. This chapter is short. Super short. I just wanted to put something down, and I liked where it stopped, so I thought I'd leave it short. Swoosh! ;D REVIEW PLEASE! And also check out my update for Lamentations and the new one-shot I did called Reciprocity.

* * *

**Teacher Supervision: The Verdict**

After a few moments of sitting in stunned silence, Light blinked, looking around the room to distract himself from his momentary disability, continuously telling himself that, NO, he did not feel all hot and bothered because of some frumpy, panda man. It was just not possible.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the window located behind his professor's desk. No, _L's desk_.

He shivered unintentionally.

'_There must be something wrong with me today. That is all. I have been getting less sleep recently. That must be it. There is no other explanation_.'

His mind wandered back to their recent fornicating and blushed again, but with a mild grimace on his face. "What the hell was I thinking?" Light Yagami does not _feel_ for people who are obviously not worth his time. Light Yagami is _not_ gay, though he had never really thought upon the idea as his focus had always been on himself. Light Yagami was _never_ the submissive partner in a relationship.

His eye twitched and he rubbed vivaciously against the lips that were previously glued to sugar coated ones. What the _hell_ was he thinking?

"Disgusting…", he muttered under his breath, thankful that his pants had loosened considerably in the last few moments.

He picked up his book bag, adjusting his now rumpled collar and mentally noting that he should probably notify the school that he had been sexually assaulted by his professor. He paused in the doorway, realizing that such a course of action would mar his perfect reputation and would cause the whole affair to dwindle away, making college become quite… boring.

His eye twitched again as he felt a tightening in the chest at the thought of Professor Lawliet being taken away in a patrol vehicle. Somehow it seemed so… wrong. But he shook away the feeling because Light Yagami did _not_ have illicit feelings for anyone, especially a teacher.

What the _hell_ was he thinking?

He gave small smiles to the girls (and some guys) that had waved and greeted him, not remembering any one of their names, but focused on making himself king of this school as well. '_Right where I belong_.' he thought as a group of girls approached him, asking if he had time to get some coffee with them. He smiled and excused himself, saying he had a class to go to, though he reminded himself that he would definitely need a tall extra hot Americano on his way home.

Flipping some stray auburn locks to the side, he noted that maybe it wasn't so bad that Professo—no, _L_ had come on to him. A sly smirk extended across his tan features while his eyes glistened mischievously.

No, this could possibly be really fun, and occupy his extremely bored mind from the useless droll of college life. This could be _really_ fun.

He came into his next class, a General Education course called Cinematography 102: The Eyes of the Director, and sat himself next to the open window, relishing in the feeling of cool air glistening across his skin, sighing as he heard muffled giggles and stares from his classmates. '_King_", he noted, as his smallish, round faced professor came in, a piece of chalk in one hand and a donut in the other as he began talking about directing as the yadda, yadda, yadda.

Light was again daydreaming. This time though, it wasn't about molesting a ruffled, dirty man, but more along the lines of how said ruffled, dirty man wanted to molest him. The fact that L had been the one to make the first move already had Light in the winner's position, as he now controlled where the "relationship" would go, or if it would go anywhere at all. L had also assumed Light would be a bottom, a completely erroneous judgment in a heated moment as Light himself was nowhere close to being submissive. But seeing as the man thought him so, Light would let him continue to think he was in control, when really wasn't it the submissive partner who controlled the sex?

His smirk turned devilish as he thought upon the prospects.

Oh yes, L would pay.

He was going to tease the unorthodox professor mercilessly while schooling _him_ in a valuable lesson or two about the art of love and war.

* * *

**A/N:** Aha. Review, per favore? Me love you?


	3. He Who Casts the First Stone

**Disclaimer:** Wah. I don't own. DN. I don't own this story's original concept. Artist-chan does. Chapter 2 and afterwards belong to moi.

**Author's Note**: What a perfect day. Slept in, my brother won his surf tournament, had some miso, smoked some wonderful tobacco, and got my final archaeological sample to the lab in time. Absolutely perfect.

Thanks to devils address, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, methegirl, and Black-Dranzer-1119 and of course Artist-chan for such lovely reviews on the original story and first chapter!

I apologize for the wait, but college bites. Also, I have updates for Snake Fighting, Lamentations, and my newer stories The Evolution of Dolls, and (my personal fav) Reciprocity as well as Azumanga Daioh randomness.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Secure: Use cover and concealment; establish local security and reconciliation. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Teacher Supervision – He Who Cast the First Stone**

Light awoke the next day with a beauteous smile plastered onto his face. Today was the day it all began. He had departed from school right after his classes got out, deciding to grind on Professor Lawliet's nerves by not meeting up with him like he said he would. He knew his professor was a thinker, and would be able to do nothing except ponder why his student had not shown. Especially the student he thought he had caught with a colorful lure, reeling him in like a trout. No… not a trout. Light was like a _Piranha_. Yes, that would suit him just fine.

He got up and did his morning stretches before approaching his closet to put together some obviously fabulous outfit. Light Yagami was _always_ fabulous.

So he adorned his golden body in a crisp emerald polo and khaki pants, tying up his Jack Purcell sneakers after wiping them clean of any dust and adding the final touch with a blue and grey vest.

After turning in the mirror and concluding yet again that he was perfect, Light shifted his book bag onto his shoulder and headed out to school, deciding to walk instead of taking the bus.

He stopped momentarily at Starbucks to get his venti Americano and entered the gates to To-oh University, quickly finding a bench as he drank in the caffeine and tried to fight off the sleepiness pervading him. He was _not _a morning person.

He let out a soft sigh and someone sat next to him, asking, "Rough mornings happen for you too?"

Peeking an eye open he saw it was one of his elder classmen, Teru Mikami. They had gone to the same high school so the two were pretty well acquainted and Light always had the silly inkling that the older man had a crush on him. Sure, he was smart and not too bad to look at, but he was really… serious.

He looked out from under his hand as a sudden light came over the horizon to pierce his gaze, drawing it across the courtyard to the one open window at the faculty office as he replied with a curt nod. Squinting, he noticed someone leaning against the railing and reading a book of some sort. On further squinting, Light smiled devilishly before turning to Mikami and, with a swoop of his arm, replied, "Oh, but there's nothing a cup of coffee could not fix! Maybe we should get some together sometime?"

At this, Mikami blinked down at him before smiling slightly himself and coughed. "Of course. It isn't like we've had much time to catch up since high school. I'm sure you have a lot going on right now."

Light shrugged. "Well, it's nothing I cant handle. You and I always knew how to take care of what we needed to . But what about you? Aren't you going into law school?"

Mikami nodded.

Light peeked out of the corner of his eye as Mikami began rambling about tuition and course and blah, blah, blah while Light's gaze was suddenly penetrated by two burning coal eyes and he leaned forward towards the man next to him in earnest. "Wow! That's impressive. I was also thinking about doing something with law, especially since my father is in the NPA." He cocked his head to the side, auburn hair falling across his forehead gracefully as he continued. "Maybe you can show me exactly what I would need to get into such a profession."

The last word ended in a purr initiating a blush to spread across the tip of Mikami's nose as he covered up the embarrassment with a quick succession of coughs.

Light leaned forward into his personal space, eyes wide. "Are you all right, Teru-san?"

This seemed to break his control as Mikami stood quickly and coughed again, before bowing slightly at Light and mumbling. "I apologize. I must be going now."

As Light watched his victim scurry off, he put on a disappointed face and called, "Don't forget to meet me for coffee!" As soon as he was out of sight, Light rolled his eyes at how little teasing the older man could take and, crossing one leg over the other, took a sip from his coffee. He dared a peek back to L's window.

The wide eye professor had his gaze on Light but ducked down as soon as Light saw him. Suddenly, Light burst out into a tiny fit of giggles. The book L was "reading" was upside down.

* * *

L slammed the Encyclopedia of the 100 Greatest Mammals down onto his desk, whimpering slightly under his anger. What the heck was that?!!

First, the boy had not shown up for their "meeting", which had at first caused the professor to worry slightly, but in the end he realized it _was_ Light Yagami and ended up with a bad case of blue balls for the night. Second, the very first thing he sees in the morning is the object of his affection openly _flirting_ with some tall, dark and handsome! Completely uncalled for.

Had the boy no shame?

'_Well, no, not really._' His mind supplied.

"Shut up." Was his response.

Well, he would have a straight answer from the boy soon enough. Class would commence in approximately ten minutes and forty-two seconds, according to L time.

Maybe he could take the college student's grade hostage until the truth is revealed?

No, that would be amoral.

He continued to ponder different sorts of torture as he pulled a lollipop from his pocket, and unwrapping the dusty product, shuffled in his worn sneakers down to his classroom in the Language building on the other side of campus.

Oh, his shoes itched. Something smelled fishy.

* * *

L sat on his chair watching the clock countdown the moments till the first wave of students entered, hoping to rush in at the last moment and avoid being locked out. L might be a sadist, the way he happily listened to the whines and pleading from behind the door when they did not get to class on time. Maybe he should work on that.

As the minute hand struck the twenty-five minute mark, L concluded with a swipe of his tongue that it took one thousand and twenty licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop, which he promptly devoured as the door opened and his students poured in like ants to honey.

Two minutes till and L drew quizzically unhappy brows together, wondering where Light Yagami was. There would be hell to pay if the boy skipped his class.

L's ears perked up as the familiar laughter reverberated across the walls of the classroom as Light came walking in with none other than Kiyomi Takada and Misa Amane flocking around him in a protective wall of fan girl aura.

L stared wide eyed at the trio as they sat and quickly recovered his face as Light looked up to flash a glowering smile his way, causing the wayward professor to almost choke on his precious candy.

What was going on?

Just the day before, he had the boy whimpering at is beck and call. And now, he couldn't do anything to approach the cause of his distress as he did not know how to handle Miss Takada's sophisticated verve and he fervently avoided Miss Amane's deplorable presence at any cost. He would just have to wait till after class to question his student.

As soon as the clock struck eight thirty, L hopped from his crooked perch on the edge of his chair and, with the flick of his thumb, latched the door closed. When he turned his back, the door knob rattled and he heard someone's panicked voice calling through the door, making him smile and a few in the class to giggle. Maybe they were all slightly sadistic?

As soon as the pounding stopped and the kid had given up the fight, probably going to mope in the courtyard, L opened the door and called out to him.

"Sugar." He said, causing Light to draw interested eyes towards the back of his head.

"Huh?" The boy seemed caught off guard, but the entire class seemed surprised that Professor Lawliet had even opened the door. It was strange, to say the least.

'_Though strange is to be expected from this man._' Light thought as he heard his professor breaking a deal with the student; if he fetched him a chocolate muffin, then he would excuse the tardy.

Watching his peer scurry off, Light felt himself frown. The damn man's attention should be back on _him_.

As soon as the strange thought passed through his mind, he heard a crash and looked next to him to see Misa blushing as her pencils had been knocked all over the floor.

L turned back with an uninterested and strained gaze, probably not wanting to have anything to do with the blonde, until Light, wicked smile stretching across his face, had a brilliant idea.

He got up quickly and L drawled, "Pray tell, what was that, Miss Amane?"

She pouted and said, "Misa-Misa's sorry for interrupting, Professor Lawliet. My hand slipped."

Someone from the back of the room called, "Your boobs hit it!"

Laughter filled the classroom and Light could feel himself repeat, '_Idiots._' in the back of his mind. He was definitely filled with a room of idiots. Apparently his professor thought the same as L, keeping a wary eye on Light, who had begun to bend over and retrieve the pencils like the perfect gentleman, asked the accuser, "Since you're so keen on opening your mouth, why don't you explain what the quote on page twenty-six of our copy of _Hamlet_ implies, hmm?"

A grumble was heard as the rest of the class shuffled to get to the proper page, grumbling slightly that they could not distract their professor. L cocked his head as Light made no move back to his seat.

"Mr. Yagami, that means you too."

Light smirked and a small fire burned in his eyes before he checked his face and turned innocent eyes up towards his professor. "I apologize, Professor Lawliet, but I simply wanted to help Miss Amane gather the rest of her things."

L did not look amused.

"A perfectly reasonable excuse excluding the fact that they are indeed Miss Amane's belongings."

Light faked a gasp. "Surely you do not expect her to bend over in a skirt, Professor?" Light then put a hand on his chin in faux contemplation and a nervous light bulb seemed to go off in his head, causing L's eye to twitch at such a phony exposé. "Unless… you…" At that, he blushed and crept nervous glances at his professor. "Unless you _really_ want Miss Amane to do it—"

"**Carry on, then**." His professor cut him off through gritted teeth and the beginning of a blush adorning his cheeks, new bouts of giggles directed at him from throughout the class.

Light held back a victory dance at L's discomfort and noticed overtly how his professor was having difficulty concentrating on the reading, as his eyes continued to wander to Light's figure. Every once in a while, when Light felt that L was gaining back too much control, he would bend over carefully, shirt riding up to expose a small piece of tawny skin as his ass was effectively waved in his professor's direction.

L was uncomfortable, to say the least.

As Light picked up the final pencil and placed them all back carefully onto Misa's desk before settling down next to her, L felt himself about ready to explode. Surely that whole episode wasn't unplanned? Was he really so full of raw sexual power? The teacher really didn't know, but all he knew was that he was probably as red as a tomato and needed a cold shower.

And as he directed a question to the class again to write in a one-page in-class response, he dared a look at Light Yagami, which at once was realized as a bad idea.

The younger man was leaning on one arm, head tilted at a perfect forty-five degree angle as gleaming auburn eyes peeked from beneath equally gleaming auburn locks, staring straight at L, whose own eyes couldn't seem to look away. Had Light's eyes always been so _fierce_ looking?

L watched with progressively widening eyes as a delicate pink tongue escaped the boys mouth to wet his lips so very slowly until it disappeared back into that sultry mouth and the boy sent a positively _devilish_ smirk his way, causing the teacher to effectively choke on what was left of the Tootsie Roll Pop.

He was being played.

And, as he heard the bell strike ten o'clock, L gained control of his windpipe again and his students began filing quickly from the room, turning in their papers and running.

Light waited for each person to leave until it was just he and his professor left in the room and he willed himself not to break out in hysterics at the positively disheveled man in front of him.

Instead, he got up, adjusting his book bag and clothing back to perfection before going approaching his professor, who was once again crouching on the edge of his swivel chair. No, he did not think that the panda man's disgruntled face was adorable.

He stood in front of the man's desk and could see the swirling emotions deep in his orbs, which he _definitely_ did not think were beautiful since they were more grayish than black…

Blinking to shake himself from his own reverie, he placed his paper on the table with the rest and then dug a small Hershey's kiss from his book bag before, eyes locked on smoldering grey ones, he unwrapped the treat and, leaning on his elbows on the desk, face a mere inches from L's own, popped the chocolate in his mouth.

He smirked at the small meep he was awarded and mumbled, "Professor…" before promptly turning and leaving the classroom, willing himself to not turn around and drink in the strained expression L most certainly would have on his face.

And then, he was gone.

And L was alone in the room, seething with anger and sexual tension.

His eyes narrowed.

Oh yes, the boy may have a lot of ammunition, but L himself had yet to bring out the big guns.

* * *

**A/N:** Deeply apologize for the delay! Been focusing on Snake Fighting and suddenly had a hankering to do another chappie for this one! Hmmm, so any guesses as to how L will retaliate? And can anyone guess what his "big gun" may be? Pfft, JPLAY! JPLAY! ;D Oh yes, review please? And if anyone would like to see something specific happen in the story, I welcome any ideas, silly or scary or dramatic, I will do it! PEACE!


	4. Justice Will Be Served

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DN. Don't own the original concept.

**Author's Awesome Note:** Oh my god, these things keep coming out like gang busters! But WHOO was this fun to write! Seriously, I'm excited. But I have a couple announcements before y'all dig into this banana split *wink wink*:

**1. **I've got a bit of a dilemma... I have some of my own artwork for Teacher Supervision and Snake Fighting, but am too technologically unsavvy to figure out how to post it to DevArt. I'm dumb like that. Anyone want to help a girl out? If you can tell me how, you'll be seeing links to them soon! I'm quite proud. :D

**2.** Thanks yous to:

Black-Dranzer-1119: Yes! Retaliations are ALWAYS in order. ;D

artist-chan: And I heart you just as much for giving me such a great story to work with! Obviously your wish is my command, so here's the next chap!

deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: Yep, I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible because the dynamics between their personalities is so fun to work with!

BelieveinDreams: Oh yes, revenge is sweeeetttttt.

**Without further ado, CHAPTER 4!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Move: Establish moving elements; move to positions of advantage; gain and maintain the initiative._

_

* * *

_

**Teacher Supervision – Justice Will Be Served**

It was approximately seven ten the next morning, according to L time. The birds were singing quietly and the morning fog was slowly lifting, announcing the presence of the first students and faculty making their dreary way to another dreary school day.

Professor Lawliet was in his office, windows open, standing on his hands with only his pants on and his legs splayed out in a V formation. His shirt and tie were flopped lazily over the back of his swivel chair and his small laptop was sitting on the same swivel chair, belting Chopin like a mantra.

'_Goddamn that Light Yagami._' L thought, but scrunched his brows further together as he tried to shake any thought of the boy from his mind.

As he slowly closed the gap between his legs, he brought one arm from under him to balance his weight as it was straightened out parallel to the floor below. He could feel a trickle of sweat making its smooth journey up his spine, but he paid it no heed. He was in the zone. Capoiera always helped get him in the zone. It forced his mind to only focus on his body, ignoring the physical stimuli attacking him when under stress.

Oh, he was stressed all right.

Right when he had thought that he had successfully penetrated through the walls that were so precariously erected around the "perfect student", the boy had suddenly had a change of heart, as they would say. This definitely did not sit right with the wayward professor. If Light had not wanted him, he would not have allowed L to molest him so thoroughly. He would have called the police.

It was only the morning before when he had realized that it was not misfortunes that had not allowed their stars to align, but rather the fact that Light Yagami was playing hard to get. Either that or he really, really just wanted to make L squirm under the pressure.

Was it not enough to be acknowledged as a god of the campus?

Did he _really_ need to torture L so?

'_Apparently._' L thought as he heard a slight creak from behind him and opened his eyes to see an upside down version of Misa Amane, who was staring at him with a slightly apprehensive look, but was that a blush he saw beginning to spread?

'What is it, Miss Amane?" He drawled, but from his upside down position, it came out more of a growl and he watched her watch him for a moment. And were those her eyes roaming slowly up his figure…

Misa seemed to shake herself out and quickly pulled a piece of paper from her black Juicy Couture purse, probably courtesy of the recent modeling gig she'd done for the company, L supposed.

It was then he realized that the blood was rushing to his head.

Just as quickly, he flipped himself over, landing in a perfect ten point stance before blinking slightly as his equilibrium righted itself. Shaking his head slightly, he realized he had missed what the girl had said and turned large eyes towards her, still shaking his hair out slightly.

"I apologize, could you repeat that please?"

She held the stapled papers out further and he approached slowly, one feline like foot swerving over the other and he barely registered that she was blushing further. What was wrong with that girl?

He took the paper as she repeated, "Misa-Misa was looking over the class syllabus and she noticed that the class was going to be reading Romeo and Juliet and Misa-Misa had just got done filming a Shakespeare-inspired drama! So… Misa-Misa was wondering… if Professor Lawliet wouldn't mind… Could the class do a play instead of just reading it?"

He looked at the papers and they did indeed say that for their class, Shakespeare was up next. He looked back at Misa, whose eyes instantly peeled from further down L's torso… back up to his face, pleading eyes awaiting him. And was that animalistic hunger he saw in them?

He blinked the silly thought back and tilted his head to the side for a moment, before a small smile broke out across his face. This could possibly be really fun. As a teacher, he had always been excited to see his students take the initiative to turn his classes into something they could enjoy and really benefit from. His smile widened slightly and as he turned back to look at Misa, he reached out to take her hand and place the paper back in it. He had read somewhere that ideas get transmitted better when physical contact was involved.

She seemed to blush further, but L didn't really notice. He said, "That is a wonderful idea, Miss Amane. We will discuss this further in class. Now hurry along."

She bowed a little and quickly pulled her hand back before turning and rushing from the room, soft giggles and an "Oh my God!" being omitted as she could be heard down the hallway.

L's brows together for a moment at so strange a girl. And then a chill passed through the room and he looked down at his half naked torso, thinking, "_Oh yeah, __**that**_.'

"I probably should have put my shirt on." The wayward teacher murmured to himself as he scratched the back of his head, making his way over to his shirt, lying sadly across the swivel office chair.

Chopin's piano had long ago seceded to Bach's Suite number three and L suddenly had a wonderful idea.

Quickly tossing on his shirt, he rushed out the door and down the hallway to the main faculty office where, upon entering, he rejoiced to find his colleague Touta Matsuda making coffee. He shuffled in at break neck shuffling speed and, grabbing the cup of newly brewed Joe from Matsuda's hands, gulped in down in two takes, barely registering that it had too little sugar in it.

Matsuda raised a harried eyebrow his way before pointing at the cup and then at the heavily breathing L.

"You know, you could have just asked for one."

"I have a proposition for you, Matsuda-san."

"Oh, so quick to overlook the folly you have done against me and my coffee?"

"…You act as though it were a relative."

"My auntie, to be precise."

"Enough shenanigans! I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh? And what do I get in return?"

L thought upon these guidelines for a moment, staring unblinking into Matsuda's eyes, who seemed to sweat under the large orbs. He only responded right before Matsuda was going to attempt to shake him out of his reverie again.

"I'll give you the rare Mew card."

At this, it seemed Matsuda's heart stopped. His jaw dropped open and he gripped the front of L's shirt tightly. "Don't mess with me, L Lawliet. You have been holding that one over my head since we were in diapers." His lips pursed out slightly in disgust. "That was the only one I needed to complete my collection you bastard…"

"And you can have it."

Matsuda's eyes focused on L's again, wariness in them. "You aren't lying?"

"I have no reason to."

After a moment, Matsuda released L's shirt and turned back to remake his cup of coffee. "Fine. So, what is this favor you are in dire need of my assistance for?" He turned back to L and took a long slurping sip of his coffee and L noticed offhandedly that he had already spilled a little on himself.

"I need you to make me…"

* * *

Light felt like he was on top of the world.

The morning had gone well as the girl at Starbucks had remembered his order verbatim and had it ready when he got there at seven fifteen stat. But that wasn't the best part.

The best part was that he couldn't wait to see the look on L's face when he walks into his class. Light had made sure that his attire was perfect: white V-neck tee, khaki slacks, white Van's, a deep blue blazer and a Burberry scarf. He was looking fresh. Minty fresh. His complexion was smooth and each hair fell perfectly against the next as he traipsed towards his classroom, the time drawing closer to eight thirty start time and Light did not want to waste a single moment away from his professor's presence.

Not that he _liked_ being around L… He just wanted to watch him squirm.

He had planned out his attack. Professor Lawliet _obviously_ had an oral fixation, and what better way to get him all hot and bothered than by doing something with his lips? Which was precisely the reason Light had brought a banana to school.

A positively evil smirk made its way onto his face at the thought of an even greater reaction from his teacher than he had from the Hershey's kiss. He didn't even _like_ chocolate, though the dark chocolate was not too bad. Oh, but he was going to go much further than that. He had chosen the largest of the fruit they had in their fruit bowl and wondered absently if he could fit the whole thing in his mouth. Tilting his head to the side, he absently wondered how big Professor Lawliet's was…

Light sputtered a little bit of his coffee onto the grass next to him, blushing profusely.

No he did _not_ just wonder if he could fit all of Professor Lawliet's…

He shook his head and took a moment to take a breath in and then out, calming his nerves and reaffirming that it was L who had the obsession with him. Not the other way around. That would just be silly.

He walked in and sat down at his usual front row seat, right next to Misa.

"Where's Miss Kiyomi?" he asked conversationally.

Misa leaned on her hands on the table, blushing slightly. "Kiyomi-chan texted Misa-Misa this morning saying that she was not going to come because she was feeling sick, but Misa-Misa knows that she is lying. Misa-Misa bets she was out with that Haru-tama she met the other night…" Her voice slowed to a crawl as an idea seemed to pop into her head.

Light placed his notebook and pencil on the table before laying out his water bottle and weapon of choice almost reverently.

Suddenly, Misa turned to Light and he almost jumped at how high she squealed, causing someone in the back of the room to yell, "Hey! I'm tryin' to sleep here…"

"Light-kun! Misa-Misa has to tell you the strangest thing she saw this morning! You would not believe that it was Professor Lawliet who was looking so extremely—"

The door slammed open and Light had to do a double take to make sure they did not have a substitute for the day as a unanimous gasp was heard spreading throughout the lecture hall until absolutely stunned silence befell the students.

At the front of the classroom, standing with sleekly brushed hair held in a pin and posture completely straight was Professor Lawliet. He did not don his traditional two sizes too large jeans, but a pair of tight black denim with brown loafers on two twiddling feet. A crisp tight white button up shirt adorned his chest, leaving the top two buttons open attractively and a tweed blazer thrown vaguely sloppily on top of the outfit. To put the icing on the cake, Professor Lawliet was sporting a pair of square-rimmed black glasses which made the darkness of his eyes more pronounced and the overall effect all the more sexy.

As L leaned back against his desk, one hand coming to push the glasses cutely up his nose with a pointer finger, he thought, '_Well, that seemed to work better than I'd hoped._'

He thought back to what Matsuda had told him…

"_I want you to make me… irresistible."_

_Matsuda blinked. "Irresistible?"_

_L nodded. _

_Matsuda grinned. "You sly dog. You really shouldn't be going after your students, you know…"_

"_I'm sure Mew will be able to find a happy home in Mr. Dumpster."_

"_All right! All right!"_

_Matsuda proceeded to take him back to his own office where he, surprisingly, had a closetful of clothing and a full length mirror. He told L he always needed to look good. Then, he spotted the coffee stain on his shirt and quickly changed._

…Yes, the effect was powerful as L watched all of his students stare at him in awe, as if he was an extraterrestrial alien that had just made contact, and it was slightly making L cringe.

But he would prevail.

He coughed into the silence. "Good morning, class."

That seemed to do the trick.

People one by one blinked and responded with their morning greetings, the girls whispering hurriedly to each other even though they did not prove as quiet or as stealthy as they might have hoped. Hell, even some of the guys looked like tomatoes.

He took the shoulder back that hung lamely from his shoulder and placed in on his desk before turning around, a mound of copies of Romeo and Juliet in his arms.

"I was pleased to see a certain student's interest this morning in the literary work we will be criticizing for the next few weeks. That being Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." He held up the small pamphlet sized book by and thumb and finger, before replacing it back into his armful. He then nodded in Misa's direction, who let out a small noise as he addressed her. "Miss Amane, would you like to introduce the class to the idea you procured to me this morning?"

Misa's blush seemed to deepen even further as she stood and repeated her idea to have a play, to which small chatters of agreements could be heard throughout the class.

"So, what I would like all of you to do is review the first act in pairs and discuss, one, the repeating themes throughout the play, and, two, who would like to do what in the play. That means who will play each role and who will make the props… et cetera, et cetera." For a moment, the classroom fell back into silence, until L's lips turned down into a small frown and he clapped his hands together, saying, "I meant, _today_."

Soon, the students were paired off and were either brainstorming or rereading the passages, and some had even traipsed out into the hallway to practice lines of the characters they would like to be.

Light himself was stunned. Who was this person teaching his normally boring class? And what had he done with Professor Lawliet? _Not_ that he was concerned for his professor in any way, nor was he jealous at the fact that the girls seemed to be feeding off of his presence like leeches where earlier in the semester they would rather turn their tails and run.

No, he was not jealous at all.

As they decided that Misa would read through the role of Juliet, Light suddenly remembered the banana.

He dared a sly glance towards L, who was leaning over the table at the pair of gaggling girls next to he and Misa, and was currently telling them the courting rituals of Medieval Verona. They would nod and stare, not paying any heed to what L was actually saying and one even dared to ask, "Would you like to court me, Professor?" to which Light was furious to hear L reply with a small twitch of a smile upon his lips and an Italian accent creeping into his voice, "My dear, _any _young man would be overjoyed to chase such a fine young woman."

Of course, half the girls in the class began to giggle.

Light almost crushed his banana.

Instead, he caught L's eye for a fleeting second, and upon seeing the victorious glint there, realized that this was done on purpose. This entire façade was for their game, the one he had started. Well, the thought that Professor Lawliet was game caused Light to regain his previous determination.

Without taking his eyes off of L, who had been watching him in a sidelong glance, eyes narrowed in contemplation, Light slowly peeled the banana. One side, then the other, and then the final side, before he stuck out a slightly quavering tongue and trailing it from the bottom to the top of the damned fruit.

Light could see L's eyes visibly widen even as the seemingly innocent display went unnoticed by his peers, half of whom had disappeared into the corridor for line rehearsing and the rest engrossed in their discussions. It was as if the two of them were all alone.

Light then wetted his lips and took just the tip of the banana into his mouth, bobbing it shallowly in and out, and he could feel something fall straight through his body at the positively sweltering gaze his professor now had adorning his pale features.

L looked positively animalistic and Light couldn't get enough.

He licked his lips before biting off the tip of the banana, letting out a little excited noise at the small hint of natural sweetness that hit his senses. Truth be told, Light preferred apples, but bananas were a quick second, so the happiness coursing through him was completely justified. It was most certainly _not_ that he wanted to do the same thing to his professor…

He was brought out of his reverie as he made an offhand comment about Misa being a wonderful actress and that she would make a good Juliet. Misa giggled lightly and excused herself to the restroom, which was fine as Light had discovered his own form of entertainment.

Though, upon turning back to his banana, he noticed that L had come to stand behind his left shoulder, hovering slightly over the thin college student.

"How about your lines, _Light-kun_," he muttered, definitely _not_ sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Are you not trying to Romeo?"

So, Light quickly regained his breath and said, completely reserved, "_Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; this is not Romeo, he's some other where._"

L responded in time. "_Tell me in sadness, who is that you love._"

Light gulped and he didn't register his hold on the banana increasing. "_What, shall I groan and tell thee?_"

L was so very close to his ear now, and Light could feel blood coursing so strongly throughout his veins. This man was way too close and it was hindering his ability to breath. The next few phrases took his breath away.

"**_Groan_**," L growled out, lowering a hand over Light's own. "_Why no, but sadly tell me who?_"

Light felt his throat go dry.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out and his gaze remained focused on the words in his open playbook, but all the words didn't make sense. They seemed to swirl together in a cacophony of black and white.

Was he becoming dyslexic?

Why couldn't any words escape his mouth?

Why couldn't he tell L off?

Why was it he could hardly breathe?

It was only when Light was startled back into consciousness when he heard the lock to the classroom door click and, whipping his head around him, realized that it was five past ten o'clock and that all of the other students had cleared out. How long he had been dazed, Light did not know.

His fervent gaze met L's own as he watched Professor Lawliet saunter back over to him; a small smirk embellishing his pale features as he came to stand behind Light's left shoulder again. He put a hand on either side of the desk, effectively trapping Light and leaned his head down to whisper huskily, "Now… where were we?"

Light gulped. And then he continued, "_Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love…_" At this he paused and was certain a flush was working its way across the bridge of his nose. Why was he nervous? Wasn't he supposed to be making L nervous? "I_—I do love… I do love a—_"

Suddenly, a spindly but warm hand came to rest over his lips, effectively silencing the student, and Light prayed to any god that was out there that L did not notice how hard his heart was pounding.

He turned his eyes to the side to watch in growing anticipation as Professor Lawliet's head lowered, eyes constantly focused on Light's own. Light's own eyes widened as L smirked before turning his attentions to the poor banana still held captive in Light's hand. L licked his own lips and slowly drew his lips over the top of the banana down… down… down to the very base of it before repeating the action a second time.

Light couldn't help himself at the positively erotic sight befalling him and he let out a pathetic whimper, causing a small breathy laugh to escape from L's own lips as he pulled back from the banana.

The air was so utterly stifling as L's lips slowly approached Light's own, but the college student seemed to shake out his nerves and turn his face away so L's thin lips pressed softly to a pink-dusted cheek.

L huffed indignantly before bringing his lips to Light's ear, in which he whispered huskily, "By the end of the week, Light Yagami, I will be buried so deeply inside of you that you'll wish I'd _never_ leave."

With that challenge delivered, L pulled back quickly and, happily whistling a tune slightly out of key, picked up his shoulder bag and departed from the room, leaving an aroused and frazzled Light Yagami to never be able to look at bananas the same way again.

* * *

**A/N:** AHA! Now who's got blue balls???! L revenge is brutal man. Giggity. **REVIEWS FTW!! ;D**


	5. The Prince and the Panda

**Disclaimer:** Time to play with other people's toys... *shifty eyes* Oh, and the original concept is artist-chan's. And I don't own tamales, the song "Imma Sta" by Jermih, William Shakespeare's plays or Lady Gaga.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so first things first... Y'all ready for another one?!! I sure hope so! Also, I've upped the rating to M because it's going to get ever so increasingly hot in here (_so take off all yo clothesssss!!!_). But, really, be prepared for my strange humor (which probably isn't really that funny), and some angst (b/c I just finished a SUPER angsty SF chapter), and then some sexy goodness. ;D **READ AND REVIEW MY FISHIES!**

Thank you's to:

Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: Keep blushin', lil' missy, cause this Lawlipop ain't done yet!

Black-Dranzer-1119: Unfortunately, Light doesn't really do anything in retaliation in this chapter as he is pissed. But it will make sense and provide entertainment, I swear!

Poog: Oh, you flatter me! *astonishing blush* And as I said about Beyond in SF, I simply _have_ to get the dominant partner in a snazzy suit. He's gotta be super flyyyyy.

im a molly doll: Cute is what we aim for, my dear. ;D And, L owns Light like you wouldn't _believe_.

fantasies4eva: I'm a romantic. *shifty eyes* I know how to pleassseeee.

**artist-chan**: My beautiful, beautiful inspiration for this story!! I couldn't have done it without your consent and endless support. This will eternally be dedicated to your love of fluffily crackish LxLight bromance. And, no, life is not fair, giving us a character like L Lawliet who is so close... and yet... so far away. UWAHHHHHH!!!! Anytime you wanna pitch an idea my way, I'll whip it out for ya lickity split! Giggity.

nanachan87: No, you are completely right. Teacher-student relationships are so freaking hot. ;D

Klappy: Mess with the Prof??! You'd have to be crazy. Dirty, ruffled and sexy? _Damn straight!_ Baby got back!!

devils address: Hot? DUH! It's getting so fresh and so clean, clean!

SavvyLovesYaoi: Yeah, Light's pretty fucked, all right. Hehehe Now don't... like, fuckin' die on me now... You gotta read more of this storyyyyy!!!!

**P.S. If there are any scenarios you guys are jonesing to see, don't hesitate to let me know! I aim t oplease, baby! GIGGITY! **

**Now, it is time for me to meet the girls at the bar to win some CA$H MONEY!! And it's time for you to enjoy the next installment of Teacher Supervision!!!!!**

* * *

_Shoot: Establish a base of fire and mutual support; kill and/or suppress the enemy by whatever means necessary._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5 – The Prince and the Panda**

Light was royally pissed.

Royal because he was sitting on a lavish, golden throne embroidered along the edges with shimmering diamonds. His clothing was made of the finest black silk and red velvet lined the seams, casting a regal flair over the whole ensemble. His hair was perfectly coifed, if ever a hair was blown out of place, it would magnetically retract itself into its perfect position atop an equally perfect head. He wore a long, golden linked chain, holding a Baroque-inspired cross at the end, too large for any normal person to wear because it would seem gaudy. On Light, it was perfect. The crown sitting on top of his head was made of the same gaudy, gold filigree and curved and swayed along the edges, diamonds and rubies shimmering at each interval to only heighten his regality.

As he surveyed the people hustling around the courtyard of the school, running this way and that in order to deliver props and fix costumes and find extra scripts, Light's eyes narrowed further in vehemence as his crown slid halfway down the left side of his forehead and the little monster brooding within his heart was begging for a chance to let loose and party…

He huffed and with a middle finger, pushed the crown back to sit flat on his head.

Though he quashed his little monster time and time again, it reared its angry little head as he spied Professor Lawliet carrying a handful of plastic swords and flimsy armor out to the opposite side of the courtyard, eyes wandering momentarily and hotly over Light's way, trailed by a procession of awestruck girls who just couldn't believe how much their frumpy teacher had transformed in the last few days. Some were even clasping their hands together in the form of a litany as their eyes glossed over.

Was L capable of mind control?

A voice brought him out of mindless indulgences, fluttering haphazardly between falcon punching the awkward professor and humping him.

"You look like you popped a blood vessel."

Light quickly corrected his face before turning to the owner of the voice, but his efforts went back to zilch upon seeing Kiyomi Takada staring down at him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

He rubbed a perfectly manicured hand across his forehead, feeling what did appear to be wrinkles as he had subconsciously scrunched his brows together in his mid-day mind escapades.

Instead, he turned a sharp eye back to the girl who had come to sit on the arm of the throne, and replied, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well, the little prince _obviously_ did not have something go his way. You have been glaring like that for the past three days."

At this, he rolled his eyes. There was no use in trying to sway her out of her questions with his superbly good looks, for Kiyomi wasn't as stupid as Misa or as gullible.

Instead, he crossed his arms across his black and red adorned chest and crossed one long, lean leg over the other, flipping his hair to the side.

"My banana got crushed in my book bag the other day."

"…Your banana?"

"Yes."

She raised that incessant eyebrow higher before running thin, piano (he knew, he played the piano too) player fingers through her black, stringy hair. It was hair fit for a queen. She _was_ playing Lady Capulet, after all, and appeared almost but not quite as regal as Light did in his Romeo getup.

"And pray tell what mishap has befallen your banana?"

"It was crushed; bruises cover its skin and long gashes run up and down its body. Its life force has been sucked away without any mercy like a blood-sucking leech."

Light looked back to her suddenly shaking form and glared as he saw her holding back barely contained giggles behind a hand. "Pfft… I'm sorry, Light. Just to hear you be so serious…"

He again rolled his eyes and let his strained eyes wander back slowly to the skinny man in a really tight pair of beige Dockers bending over to survey his students' work on the background layout and he couldn't help but think how sweet his tight ass looked in that posit—

'_Stop_.' He willed himself and was slightly thankful to Kiyomi's slightly annoying giggling.

"I am always serious."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, and she draped an arm gracefully around the curve of the throne chair, hovering ever closer to Light's ear and he kept his eyes firmly peeled on the bird preening itself on the campanile tower. Light was too preoccupied to notice Professor Lawliet's drifting gaze settle less into a glare upon the girl invading Light's space…

"Are you sure this is about the banana, Light?" came the wicked whisper, covertly hiding hidden promises of a knowledge far deeper than what fate his banana had undergone and Light's teeth were clenched so tightly that he was sure he would chip one soon.

Whipping an angry glare to face her, Kiyomi pulled back in shock and Light retorted, "Yes, I am sure it is only about the banana!"

The chatter in the courtyard had abruptly dwindled as Light realized that came out louder than he had anticipated, and (God forbid he take a look at the faces his classmates would be making at him, screaming his head off about a banana) pinched the bridge of his princely nose in a show of frustration.

"Look, Takada-san, I don't know what you are going on about. I am simply frustrated due to boredom from already having my costume and props completed on the date Professor Lawliet had set whereas the _rest_ of my class seems to have thought that was beside the fact."

"Oh…" Eyes too sneaky for Light's liking took to wandering over to Professor Lawliet's well-manicured backside—

'_Shut up, you fag!_' He mentally yelled at himself.

In his haze, he had missed what his friend had said and blinked up at her in momentary confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"I said I think you are battling with your sexuality." She stared down at him thoughtfully even as his eyes widened as if smacked in the face before he schooled his image the best he could, but his eyebrow continued to twitch with each tick of the second hand of a clock.

"You have got to be joking. I love women."

"Sure you do."

He pursed his lips unintentionally. "I _do_."

Again, a devious smile plastered itself to her face and she whispered, "Oh, come _on_, Light-kun, I see the way you have been looking at Professor Lawliet since his… transformation. I'm not stupid; I'm not _Misa_. You want to jump his bones just as much as I do."

He turned a wonderfully crafted bored gaze to her and said evenly as he trailed a single, perfectly manicured finger along the underside of her chin, "So, let's say you are right. What would you gain from helping me out? Weren't you the one with a crush on me?"

She giggled automatically, a light, breathy exhalation. "Aw, jealous, Light-kun? I'm flattered. No, I know you are too conceited to take a girlfriend who could see through most of your shenanigans. That may be the only thing Misa has over me is the ability for her to be controlled by you." She began examining her violet nails and frowned at a hang nail. "No, I find it incredibly amusing to see the prince of our school struggling under the pressure of real human emotions." She smiled down at him and he almost scoffed at the knowing expression she shot him. Almost. "_And_ the fact that you are not getting what you want."

He tilted his head away before his lip twitched up on the side and he took a strong left arm to snake around her waist and rest gently against her hipbone as he could feel her tense underneath his fingertips. The other hand swept slowly up the thin material over her thigh. Across the courtyard, Professor Lawliet dropped Lady Montague's dress into a bucket of paint.

"Oh?" He all but purred out. "Tell me how I am questioning my sexuality when I am quite content sitting her with you, _Kiyomi_?"

She flushed automatically. He was still her crush, after all. But, as it was stated, she was not as gullible as Misa, so she tipped herself over slowly to fall gracefully across his lap, Light lifting his arms automatically to catch her in a "princess" hold.

He stared at her staring at him for a moment before she wrapped lean arms clad in matching black velvet around his neck and pulled his face almost directly into her chest in a hug made of a vice-like death grip. "Why thank you for catching me, Light-kun." The words were omitted sweetly, and the sound left a bad taste in his mouth. With that, she began to wriggle her chest back and forth before pulling back slowly and studying his face.

He almost had the nerve to drop the girl. Almost.

Instead, he looked at her with a mixture of disgruntlement and blandness.

"What," he began. "…was _that_?"

Kiyomi nodded her head in Misa's direction and Light followed her gaze as he watched Misa, dressed in her full Juliet gear, slide coyly up to the guy playing Benvoglio, asking him this or that and rubbing her chest side to side into him as he stuttered out the answers she wanted to hear and blushed profusely, looking to his friends for help, but to no avail.

"That would have been along the lines of an appropriate response." Kiyomi stated matter of factly. She pointed at Light. "You, on the other hand, are a dead fish."

This time, he did scoff. Then, over the top of Kiyomi's head, he spotted L's pitch-black eyes surveying him from afar before they darted back to the girl asking him God-knows-what. Inwardly, he gave Kiyomi a gold star for being able to draw the suddenly busy Professor's eyes back where they belonged: on **him**.

He met Kiyomi's eyes and she was smiling that deviant's smile again. "You're blushing." She purred.

He frowned slightly, shifting her into a more comfortable position into his arms. Truth be told, it wasn't uncomfortable having her sit there. She was warm and not to heavy. It was akin to having Sayu sit in his lap while he went over her homework with her. It was a calm, familial feeling.

"Preposterous." He muttered.

She leaned her head up closer to his ear and rested her cheek on the warm velvet covering his shoulder. "Professor Lawliet looks mighty fine in those clothes, don't you think? Misa told me the other day that she went to his office and he wasn't wearing a shirt and was all _sweaty_ and _ruffled_. It makes me want to know what can make him all hot and bothered." Light didn't even realize all his attentions had momentarily been drawn to this key information Kiyomi was divulging to him. "He always seemed to have nice, smooth, creamy skin. His face has no blemishes and his eyes are so deep and intellectual; it's like he could see through you soul…" He could hear the smirk in her voice. "…or maybe just your clothes. I bet he has a good body too. Lean, but not skinny. Muscular, but soft. I'd love to run my hands down his chest and maybe even further down into his—"

Light put a finger to her lips to halt the word flow and she looked slightly taken aback as his head was lowered with a flush dusting his cheeks, with short, panting breaths escaping his lips.

"Stop talking."

She raised that God forsaken eyebrow again and was about to turn and get up, but Light had an internal panic attack and held her down. "No, don't move."

She looked back at him with increasingly exasperated features now that her torture was over, but as she resituated herself on his lap, she realized what the problem was.

She wiggled herself softly and he held her still with strong arms, shooting her a cold glare as she ground herself against the bulge he was presently sporting. "How _dare_ you!"

"Oh, this is too good." She muttered to herself more than anyone else, eyes glinting with hidden pleasure at Light's distress. "So, I can't sit here forever, preventing the class from spotting your… rather large problem."

Light rolled his eyes and retorted, "Maybe if you bury my face in your chest again, it will go away faster, no?" At that, she huffed and swatted a hand against his chest as Light let out a warm laugh.

"Well that just solidifies your homosexuality, Light."

He shrugged. "You would have beaten it out of me anyway."

"But really, Light-kun, Professor Lawliet? That's a stretch, even for you."

"Hey, he was the one to come on to _me_ first."

She blinked. "That's kind of surprising, actually, considering he's a teacher. He could get into serious trouble for going after a student."

Light flipped his perfect hair to the side again with a free hand before replying, "But really, who would be able to resist this?" He let out that warm laugh again but grew silent as she looked at him with something between contemplation and worry. "What?"

"You really expect him to just come to you?"

"Of course."

"You really aren't going to put any effort into it at all?"

"Why should I? Just take a look at me; I'm hot as a tamale. I'm Lady Gaga."

Kiyomi rubbed her eyes slightly before standing up and turning to the regal little prince. "You know, Light-kun, sometimes even princes have to work for what they really want. I mean, come on..." She waved a frustrated arm around to emphasize her point. "When have you even really worked for something you wanted in your entire life?"

After letting the sentiment settle for a moment, she patted him on the shoulder and said, "Take my advice: if you want something, reach out and take it."

With that, she brushed a soft hand through her hair and walked away from the Shiny Prince.

* * *

Light let out a disgruntled noise as he threw his crown down onto the throne and began unbuttoning the row of buttons down the side of his costume as he made his way back to the classroom. How _dare_ that Kiyomi Takada tell him what to do! He was under control. L would be whimpering and whining by the end of the week and crawling back to him and _begging_ him to be his lover.

Still, his face flushed.

Looking back, there never really was a time when he had to strive to achieve something. At least, not something he really wanted. He won the Junior National Tennis Championships and it was hard work. Then again, he did it because he remembered his mother saying how nice it would be if her son could play tennis. He had entered into Psychology and Law and it was tough to get through the entrance exams, but his father had told him that it would be spectacular if Light could follow in his footsteps. Light had taught himself the piano, and it had taken a lot of self-study time and frustration. Then again, he had only won that piano contest because Sayu said her older brother could kick Kenta's older brother's ass at the instrument.

Light felt his finger slip on the slippery material and he paused to take a breath. God, there were just _too_ many buttons!

And then, he paused.

It was midday on a Thursday afternoon and their class had voluntarily met at the school to prepare for their Romeo and Juliet presentation set for that weekend. From the windowsill in the corridor, Light watched his classmates intensely focused on getting the materials they needed because they wanted to put on a good show. They _wanted_ to. He watched Misa Amane strut and twirl while she rehearsed her lines because she liked acting and she wanted to do well in her pivotal role as Juliet. She _wanted_ to.

His eyes suddenly locked on Professor Lawliet, jacket discarded and wiping his brow with a handkerchief as he sewed up the finishing touches to one of the girl's costumes because it had come undone at the last moment. He watched as L's head tilted cutely sideways listening to his students' praises and thank you's. He watched as the coy blush trailed across his nose, looking like the beginning of sunburn, but Light knew better because he had watched Professor Lawliet and he knew his quirks and how he would avert his eyes when someone invaded his personal space or the way he dabbled out useless knowledge when pressed with equally useless questions…

Light's eyes snapped wide open as his hands gave up on the buttons at his side.

Light wanted Professor Lawliet. Light _wanted_ L.

Light had never honestly wanted anything in his life, but he _wanted_ L Lawliet. That frumpy, frustrating, messy, infuriating, gorgeous, sexy, articulate, stunning—

Light forced himself to stop and leaned an uneasy hand on the wall next to him as he took in deep, labored breaths.

Light _wanted_ L, and the thought that L had done nothing in the few days after promising to absolutely ravish the young college student depressed him to no end.

* * *

L was pulled aside a few hours after he had finished working through Act five with Misa Amane and was told that Professor Matsuda was asking for him.

'_Great_,' L thought, wondering if the other man was out for more of his hard-earned dollars with promises of repayment and interest.

He shuffled in his loafers to the second floor of the Literary Arts building and turned as he heard Matsuda's wail of "_Waittttt, L-channnnnn_!!!" from behind him. He pushed the black-rimmed glasses the other man had supplied to him further up on his pale nose and sighed as the other stopped in front of him, but was unable to speak as he was out of breath.

"Well, I would love to answer any inquiry you might have for me, Matsuda-san, provided of course that you could actually voice them…" He paused and eyes shifted slowly to the ceiling as a small smirk broke across his face. "…and if you promise never to refer to me as _L-chan_ in that syrupy sweet voice ever again."

Matsuda rolled his eyes in tandem with his shoulders and he latched an arm around L's shoulder, leading them slowly down the hallway towards L's classroom. Usually, L would have a problem with people touching him so closely, but he had known Matsuda for so long that he didn't give two winks if the man turned fruity and tried to jump his bones. He knew he could just L-kick his ass.

He was brought down from his reverie and Matsuda's overly pitched voice belting out "_I got money, I don't need a Range! I'm a pimppppp; I don't need a cane!_" as the other man had plucked incessantly at his collar and was saying, "Oi, anyone home?"

"Hmm?"

"I said I wanted to know how the hunts going?" Matsuda raised an eyebrow as L pouted lightly. "What? You didn't think I was going to let you borrow my good clothes without repayment? C'mon! Gimme some juicy details, will you?"

L rolled his eyes. "Actually, I am having some difficulties in that department at the moment."

"Really? I thought you were a genius."

"…I am a genius."

"Oh, yeah? Well, how come _my_ wonderful efforts have come to bear no fruit?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Hm. Well, I guess if you're serious about this girl, then that makes sense. But what do you have to worry about?"

"Well, it's more on how I should proceed to the next stage of a relationship." He placed air quotes around the word 'relationship'.

Matsuda grinned goofily before ruffling his friend's hair playfully as L tried to stop his hand from mussing the bird's nest up any further. God knows **how** long it took to tame that.

"You rascal, you! Well, you gotta get her all alone, like so…" Matsuda wrapped his arm tighter around L's neck and continued. "And then, you should show her a little force; show her you _really_ mean business." With the new instructions, Matsuda twirled them around and pushed L into the wall, pinning him down by the shoulders. His counterpart stared at the sudden appearance of Matsuda's superhuman strength and glared at his friend. But the other man ignored his look and said, "Then you tell her she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and that you couldn't go another day without ravishing her. And then…" He took a handful of L's hair in his hand and tilted the hunched man's face sideways to face him, bringing his lips closer. "You keep your promise and ravish her with a kiss."

After a tense minute, Matsuda's face changed from one of unadulterated lust to the goofiness L was used to and ruffled his hair yet again as L scowled at his and pushed his hands away. "Oh, shove off…" He muttered and Matsuda pouted before again draping his arm around L's shoulder and, pinching L's chin slightly so the professor was facing him, said, "Aw… Did wittle L-chan think I was actually going to kiss him? Maybe I should grant him his wish then?"

At this new prospect, L meeped and was about to retaliate when a figure caught both professors' eyes and they turned in tandem to see Light Yagami frozen in midstep as he surveyed with strained features the way the professors were ruffled and tangled up in each other's arms.

If L's face wasn't already deathly pale, all the blood leaving it would have made Casper jealous.

For an excruciating moment, all three stood staring at each other, one wondering how to explain such a misunderstanding, one trying to decide between punching one teacher or stealing away the other, and the latter wondering why he felt lightning crackling between his fellow professor and the young student, but realized he probably didn't want to know.

And then, as if something had snapped within the young Light Yagami's mind, he clenched his hands together at his sides and strode toward the duo, a million arrows drenched in fire spewing from his eyes as he walked straight up to Professor Lawliet's face, a frown etched deep and marring that perfect skin. He stared unblinkingly into L's face before turning to look equally as hard at Matsuda as the oblivious professor let out a startled sound. Light looked back to Professor Lawliet, teeth now bared and gritted and L had to wonder if it hurt before Light shook a little.

Then he raised a foot and stomped angrily, like a child unable to get his way, on the poor tiled floors underneath and let out the most disgruntled noise L had ever heard at him before turning on his heel and hurrying off down the hallway.

It was an awkward silence that fell back over the old friend's as they exchanged worried glances and L gulped.

Matsuda pointed at L and then at the way Light had run off and L said, "I have to clear things up."

Gaping, Matsuda released his comrade and said, "Wait—I mean… you… and him? Wait—what?" L nodded solemnly, giving Matsuda more reason to continue, "You mean _he's_ the one you'vebeen trying mercilessly to impress? A _guy_?" Again, L nodded, shoulders sagging more and the other man went on, dragging a hand through his hair. "Christ, L! You're gay?!"

At that L whipped his head of a said forcefully. "I'm not gay."

Matsuda pointed to where Light had stood moments before. "But you like _him_!"

"I'm not gay!"

"That's pretty gay."

"Ugh, fine." L retorted as he began down the way Light had disappeared in his prince regalia. "But I'm not _gay_. I'm exclusive." With that, he took off.

* * *

'_UWAHHHHH!!!!_' Light's mind reeled as he speed walked the length of one hallway and then the next. Where was he supposed to be heading again? Ah, the classroom. That's right. But that's the other way. No matter, he could go home in his costume. He could always have Misa pick up his book bag. Or he could go to the nurse's office. His head hurt something painfully. And nausea, _excruciating_ nausea wove its way through his stomach and he almost doubled over as the flash of the two professor's—so close and sweaty—together and he felt like he had interrupted something private and something that he wasn't supposed to see.

Something L didn't want him to see.

Something L didn't want to share with him.

Breathing was getting harder and he stopped momentarily, wondering when he had gotten so out of shape. Instead, he leaned on the wall with one hand again, balancing himself and trying to sort out the useless emotions clogging his brain and forcing it into overdrive.

L had been playing.

L had been teasing him.

'_He already has someone_,' Light thought, and he felt like he would cry.

No, no, no, no, no. Light Yagami did not cry, he wasn't even gay! Light Yagami did not like men, _especially_ two-timing flirtatious sonuvabitches like L-fucking-Lawliet…

"Light-kun?" came the strangely timid voice and the boy froze, feeling all the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention before he turned around slowly to see that, yes, Professor Lawliet had followed him.

The next thing he knew, he was running; bolting down the hallway and past empty classrooms and windows exposing the setting sun to them as it smiled happily as teacher chased student, shouting the appropriate phrases of "Don't run in the hallways!" and "We need to talk about this grade!".

Light covered his ears with flat palms and shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" before he spotted a random classroom and rushed inside, slamming the door behind him in L's face.

He looked down to the handle. '_Shit, shit, shit. Good job picking the one without a lock!_'

As he mentally chastised himself, L took to shoving at the door and Light relented when L had thrown the door open with a surprising bout of strength, causing the younger man to back into the chair behind him as L closed the door and stuffed a chair under the handle in a makeshift lock.

"Light-kun…"

Unintentionally, Light shivered, and he felt like he was on the verge of tears. Since when had he become so serious? Wasn't he the one to start this silly game? Where was his hard ass wit and iron clad willpower?? When had he become so desperate and longing for this Professor?

No, no, no, no! L was the one who wanted him, not the other way around. Surely, he had played his cards right. He had kept L interested, hadn't he? Just the way he'd planned?

When had the prince lost his impeccable mask to a panda?

He heard Professor Lawliet sigh, but refused to meet his gaze, a strained line across his face where a brilliant smile should be. L looked down at the boy seated, obviously uncomfortable in front of him. He sighed again. He had liked the boy as soon as he saw him step into the classroom. He had walked with a brisk authority and those piercing amber eyes had caught him off guard. He wasn't just a pretty face. There was a wealth of intelligence and ability in this young man and as L watched him, he became more and more interested and soon wanted to see just how Light Yagami would develop.

He still had a goal.

He wouldn't let a silly mishap with a childhood friend mess up this chance.

Especially not with how Light Yagami looked right now: tense and nervous and so utterly _vulnerable_ that it almost caused L's heart to break. Almost.

"So, you want to explain to your confused student just why he ran into such a scene?" Light's voice wavered softly over to L's ears, bringing him back to the present violently. "Or am I just to assume that this University condones that type of relationship within its faculty?" Light looked up at L with some semblance of a mask back in place and was somehow able to put on a flirty, sideways smirk (which actually turned out more like a sneer). "_My_, what might the parents think?"

L's own eyes widened imperceptibly as he stared down at his student when the realization hit him. This was defense. This was a coping mechanism. Light had inadvertently walked into a relationship (a **challenge**) and was met with a scene that showed he would be rejected (would **lose**).

L could not handle this gently, using soft words to quash what Light had witnessed, however wrong his thoughts had been led astray. He'd have to use the game they've created between them. He'd have to explain it to Light while continuing to _play_.

So, L corrected his posture slowly, back creaking slightly under the unfamiliar strain as he sauntered towards Light, who had tensed yet again, hands gripping the chair like a lifeline as his breathing became more and more shallow.

And then, L did something Light didn't expect.

As Light's gaze rose to meet L's own, he became trapped as Professor Lawliet's eyes darkened and he _smiled_ down at him with something so utterly predatory and feral that it made Light freeze instantly.

"Tsk, tsk, _Light-kun_," Professor Lawliet purred out, a low rumble reverberating along the walls. "You really shouldn't go spying on your Professors, now would you? Unless, of course, you _wanted _to get caught and in turn…" L was now standing in so close to the student that he could kiss him if he really wanted to. His legs were on either side of Light's , clothing rubbing together enticingly as he tilted his head sideways cutely, letting panda eyes droop to half mast as he whispered, "_…be punished?_"

At that, all of Light's thoughts halted.

'_Punished?_'

Didn't he just see the guy he'd been crushing on with another man?

'_Punished?_'

Maybe he was trying to distract Light from the horrible truth he'd walked into?

'_Punished?_'

It seemed to be working.

Instead, he watched with labored breath as L took thin fingers to pull slowly at the blue satin tie tied crisp around his neck and eyes traced the agonizingly slow pace with which L was removing his tie, making the student want to reach up and rip it off before smothering himself in the man's—

'_No_,' he mentally shook himself, wondering how he could get carried away so easily.

As L removed the tie fully and wrapped it around his hands before snapping the material in front of Light's face, the student whined and ceded. He could take a break. He deserved it.

"Wha—what are you doing, Professor?" he asked carefully.

Surprisingly, L chuckled. It was a deep sound and Light suddenly wasn't sure his mind had conjured it up. "Me? I'm just practicing what my colleague was instructing me on earlier when you ran into us…"

With that, he leaned over slowly and for a moment Light thought he would be kissed, but instead L took his wrists and used the tie to bind them together behind his back. Light couldn't help but swallow at the prospects as to _why_ he needed his hands tied.

"Pray tell what exactly it was _you_ need instruction on?" Light asked a hint of laughter sneaking back into his voice, a tad more playful, a tad more open.

L smiled down at him before stepping back slowly and saying with smoldering eyes locked to burning honey-crested ones, "Strip-teasing, of course."

At that last utterance, Light felt his mouth go completely dry.

* * *

'_Oh good one, L! Now you really are going to have to do it… Oh fuck, oh bloody fuck!_' L's traitorous mind commented as soon as the words "strip" and "tease" left his mouth in rapid succession.

He didn't even want to fathom what depraved part of hell **that** idea had been brewed in. L Lawliet, doing a strip-tease? He really needed to stop hanging around Matsuda…

Internally, he shrugged and as he watched the mixture of dawning horror and arousal cloud his young students face (mouth having popped open in a cute little "o" shape), and decided that it would be worth it if it gets him any closer to being in those tight pants.

Mentally flipping through all of his memories of Matsuda showing him different websites and playboys, enthusiastically spouting crap generally reserved for tween girl's mouths as they read their mother's forbidden "Cosmopolitan" magazines on how to "_Give him the best strip tease of his life_!", L buckled down any last nerves he had as he turned around slowly and hung the jacket he'd removed over the edge of an empty desk before taking another mental breath and turning back around to give his prey _exactly_ what he wanted.

Light was in a state of unadulterated shock.

L Lawliet.

Professor L Lawliet.

…wanting to know how to give a good strip tease? Why?

"Why?" he heard himself voice and once again that dark wave of sensual chuckles grazed his skin and his flesh rippled with fire.

"But of course, to entertain my _favorite_ student…"

Momentarily, Light had to remind himself how to breathe.

No way was this happening. No way was Professor Lawliet slowly peeling back the buttons of his shirt, tossing Light the positively _dirtiest_ looks he's ever seen adorn the uncannily gorgeous man's face. He felt like he really might blow a blood vessel in his head.

L licked at his chapped lips slowly, deliberately as he looked down at his panting student. He had just finished unbuttoning his shirt and dragged his own fingers slowly, carefully down his chest right to the edge of his pants, dipping his fingers momentarily below the waistband and letting out a satisfied sigh, when he heard Light release a pitiful sound and he rose his eyes to see the student squirming at the bonds on his wrists, biting his bottom lip.

Well, _that_ worked out better than planned.

L decided to continued and turned around to fully remove the crisp white shirt that had became practically plastered to him and threw it so it landed at Light's feet and he chuckled again as he heard Light release a muffled, "Oh—_God_…"

Building in confidence, L let himself go a little as he leaned his head one way and then the other, joints popping as he rolled his shoulders, feeling Light's piercing gaze wander down the contours of his back and hoped Light found it pleasing.

'_Well, why don't you ask him?_' his mind supplied and he mentally rolled his eyes before walking back towards Light, hips rocking back and forth like a cats before he came to stand directly in front of the boy again. Towering over the now shivering man, L decided '_fuck it_' and slowly, ever so slowly, undid his belt and unbuttoned his beige Dockers. Once done, he pulled the sides of the pants down his hips to rest just below the jut of his pelvic bone and rubbed the skin there as he watched Light survey his chest, his abdomen and down, down, down to the dark patch of hair dipping lower into now too tight boxers barely still hidden from prying eyes.

He saw the younger man swallow hurriedly and leaned his head down till his mouth was level with the other's ear, hot breath wafting across the gap as he whispered sweetly, "_See anything you like_?"

Light's body squirmed again and he released one of those instinctual little noises in response to L's question and L mentally cheered at seeing the boy so disheveled. He really wanted to mess him up. **Bad**.

Oh, the noises he made were just too cute…

Resting his own hands on either side of the chair Light was situated on, realizing that his own arms were shaking slightly with anticipation and the realization that both he and his prey were sporting the most glorious bulges he'd ever seen, L said, "You want me, right Light-kun? You want me inside of you—_fucking you_-- don't you?"

Light whined slightly, but it wasn't a "yes".

It wasn't a consent and it wasn't a surrender in this little game of theirs.

L took to twirling a finger in Light's hair and saw the boy's eyes widen momentarily before they closed altogether.

"Just tell me you want it. Tell me how much you want it."

A shake of the head and L was drawing a solitary finger up one of Light's thighs.

"Just _say it_, Light-kun. Say you want me to make you cum like never before."

"_Oh—God!_" The young student couldn't help but exclaim.

It was a start, but Light was shaking his head and the boy's whole body was shaking and L saw something glinting in the other's eyes. Something that said: _You may be good, but I am better, and I REFUSE to lose._ He stared into the other's gaze for a tentative moment, before he grasped Light's jaw roughly with a hand and crushed his mouth to the other's, instantly releasing a hoarse groan into the younger man's mouth as Light's lip instantly parted to allow L to indulge in the subliminally natural taste of honey he found permeating every quarter of his mouth.

He took to running a skilled tongue along the roof of Light's mouth before the boy began fighting his own way into the wayward professor's mouth, letting out little _ah_'s as their tongues danced and dueled. Light had begun to lean forward on the chair, straining against his bonds and L had to force himself to pull back before he took the boy then and there.

Panting, he reasoned that giving the boy satisfaction was not what he should do. He needed the boy to _surrender_ to indulge in everything he was. He needed Light to _give in_ to him completely. L needed to _win_ this game.

Jerkily—quickly, he replaced his shirt back on and retrieved his jacket from the desk before returning to his flushed and equally oxygen-deprived student and removed the bindings from around his wrist before attacking the boy forcefully one more time. He pulled back as he licked around the rim of Light's ear, earning a hearty moan before returning to whisper hotly against those addictive lips, "All you need to do is tell me 'yes', that's all I need Light-kun. That's all I ask. Tell me you want me."

With that, L pried himself from the college student and disappeared from the room, leaving Light quaking and panting and so painfully hard.

And all Light could think was that he **had not **given in and that he **would not** give in. He would **win** and he would get **exactly**what he wanted and he would have Professor Lawliet as whipped as a trained pup.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, so the pervert in me finally reels its ugly little head. Oh well, you all salivate for it and don't deny it!! And BOY was that a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to more. OH, and don't forget to **READ AND REVIEW PLEASSEEEE!! **SCHWINNGGGG!!!


	6. Divine Retribution

**Disclaimer:** DN crap is not mine, nor is the original story. Tis Artista-chan's. I just like to play with other people's toys. Oh, and I don't own Kobe Bryant, Cheetos, Slurpies, Cooties, Diet Coke, Degrassi, Ralph Lauren, Diana Ross's "I'm Coming Out", Starbucks, Dockers, My-Size Barbie, iTunes, NWA, Sharpies, Milan Kundera's "Slowness", Jesus, Allah, Buddha, Lacoste, Macbook Pro nor Pitbull's "Ay Chico".

**Author's Awesome Note:** Okay, so FIRST off, this is a Happy Thanksgiving present for everyone! Yay! Happy dance! SECOND, you will have to excuse me if I do not get updates out on as timely a manner as per normal, for my boyfriend has been in a terrible car accident and between driving him to the doctor's and lawyers (cause we're gonna sue the asshole who hit him for all he's worth!!!), it is a tad difficult to sit down and write a BL fanfiction. -_-; But, I digress. Thank you to everyone who has supported and reviewed! It really makes me happy, and this has been so much fun to write. For reals. *throws up gang signs*

Anyways, responses to:

xXExternalDeathXx: Don't die, there's more! *hands you a bucket*

devilsaddress: Beg no more! More is here!

im a molly doll: oh, ho, ho! Don't get ahead of yourself little lady! Light has some tricks of his own!

deathnoteno1fancodegeasslover: You want an awesome Light retaliation? Oh I'll give you a BADASS Light retaliation!!

artist-chan: Well, I sure hope you find this to be a wonderful Thanksgiving gift! Don't jump too much, your roommate might decide to kick you out. (Talking to someone with experience here). ;D ENJOY MY FISHIE!!

incandescentglow: Ooh, I've addicted another. Goodie! But sadly, this wont be updated as much as it normally would. (read above for reason why) But I hope you continue reading!!!

Savvy Loves Yaoi: Holy mother of Jesus, Mary and Joseph! You are absolutely right!!! Light knows he wannnttssss itttt!!!

Klappy: *whips out a respirator* BREATHE!!! BREATHE AND BE PLEASED LIKE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN PLEASED BEFORE!!! O_O

stuckinvelvetsnow: Why thank youuuu. *cheesy smile*

Other: But of course they're cute together!! This story is all about the loooovveeee. ;D

**ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW MY FISHIES!! BE READY FOR M-RATED LOVELINESS AND MY SILLY ATTEMPT AT HUMOR!  
**

* * *

_Communicate: Inform everyone of what you expect._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Divine Retribution**

Light took in a deep breath, focusing on how great it was to breathe in fresh air as he leaned a weary head against the side of the windowsill, arms crossed in front of him and the last of the sweat that had collected on his brow dried up.

'_That was … unexpected,_' his mind commented.

Of course it was. L Lawliet—Professor L Lawliet doing a strip tease? Albeit no music, Light had somehow found his mind humming out _"Now they got that spotlight on me; why they put that on me? Now I'm never lonely!_" Albeit the dance being very rudimentary and Light could tell that the other man had never in his life suspected that he would have the gall to perform such an intimate ritual, it had caused Light a great amount of harm.

If his dick was Kobe Bryant, it would ask him why he was still tied to the chair instead of making those lovely three-pointers.

Groaning low in his throat, Light had to once again calm his wandering mind and his ever-heating body. This was completely normal and completely healthy. He was a 18-year-old in his first semester of college. It would completely normal that his hormones would get out of whack. He had urges just like everyone else. He liked unhealthy snacks like Cheetos and Slurpies just as much as the next young man, but he knew how to control himself. He exercised regularly even though he wanted to sleep in till noontime and he ate apples and bananas if his mom made some dessert or other that contained more fat than his regular intake. He could also control his sexual urges, what ones he had. Sure, he'd had many wet dreams; it was completely normal. If he found himself attracted to someone at school, he would make a competent mental list of the pros and cons of being attracted to said person. Most of the time, the cons would rule out the pros.

That was until he had come in contact with the strange enigma that was his professor.

Professor Lawliet was one of those men who would destroy you with a single look (if his face ever dared to show any emotion at all) and the extent of his cavernous mind and unexplainable wit could persuade anyone to do anything he wanted. Though… he never really did. He never really used his powers to get his way, and Light knew it and it irked him to no end.

And yet… the young man found himself swooning. God help him if he knew why. Light had realized long ago that his professor was a genius, albeit a freak. He had even told an inquisitive student that the way he crouched in his chair was to up his mental processes by 40%. It was awkward and Light had casually placed an arm around Misa's shoulders, whispering silly comments about the way the professor slouched and how he probably didn't sleep at all. And yet, Light found himself wondering… If his Professor Lawliet really did not sleep, what was he doing? The obvious answer was that he was masturbating (blast his teen boy mind!), but as he watched the man interact with different people, his theory developed into one that points to L being asexual. And suddenly, before he could figure out what type of evil had brought about such thoughts, Light found himself wondering what Professor Lawliet would look like when he…

Bringing himself back to the present, Light knocked his head against the windowsill very, very hard. He needed to concentrate. He need to focus. He could not let a silly infatuation destroy his more important task of bringing his wayward professor to him knees. For, wasn't it L Lawliet who had begun this little game of theirs?

Suddenly, the line frowning upon his face began sliding upwards until a smirk, eyes flashing wildly as he focused on an uncertain point on the horizon, barely noticing as the sky turned deeper and deeper until it was nothing but a shining red.

_He_ was Light Yagami. _He_ could handle this. _He_ was king and what the king wants, the king gets.

The man took in another one of those deep breaths that people who had problems with this sort of thing usually took in. And then he decided that this would be the last time. He would be in complete control of this situation, whether Professor Lawliet liked it or not. Not even Professor Lawliet—_L_ would be able to change that fact that Light would not be taken in so easily. Not even _L_ would be able to escape his clutches, even if he wanted to.

What Light wants, Light gets.

That was just what happened when you are a prince.

* * *

Birds were chirping somewhere far off, but they sounded too loud for Light's liking. He was not really a morning person and tended to need a lot of coffee (black, mind you), but he would rather have been awoken by birds than by his cell phone alarm or by—_shudders_—dearest little sister Sayu.

"Oni-_channnnn_!!!"

Ah, speak of the devil.

'_What time is it, anyway?_' Light checked his cell phone, positioned perfectly perpendicularly to his head on the bedside table, also positioned perfectly perpendicularly to the bed he was dozing in, somewhere between a lovely dream about apples (lovely, red _delicious_ apples galore!) and the reality that was Sayu propping herself neatly upon his perfect abs. She poked at his nose once, twice, three times until he poked an unhappy eye at her, quietly inquiring what she wanted.

She only stared at him harder, causing him to wonder if she was trying for telepathy again. Apparently, she was.

So, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as she seemed to draw her face even closer into his personal morning bubble and he breathed, "What do you want?"

She blinked, but there was a sparkle of something in her eyes, and that usually meant something sneaky. She wasn't his sister for nothing. "I made breakfast," she said.

An eyebrow was raised and he smiled a million dollar smile up at her, sleepiness seeming to pervade his attempt at pride. "Good job; I'm starving! What did you make at… five o'clock in the morning?"

A pause and then, "I… really don't know."

At that, the older brother alerts in him were awakened harshly and he turned narrowed, burgundy eyes back to her face. Seeing as she looked about ready to run away from his glare, Light wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her to lie down next to him, cuddling slightly into the warmth next to him as the sleepiness again tried to win own. Oh, how nice it was to be warm!

Instead, he turned his attentions back to the struggling bundle of energy next to him, trying and failing to escape his arms. Didn't she know that his morning workout tended to yield great health and even better arms?

Then, he nuzzled his face into the back of her head, rejoicing that they tended to both contain the same clean and cinnamon-inspired smell as he nuzzled her, smiling into his little sister at the "Ack! Cooties!" he received. She _was_ at that age where the opposite sex was something to be feared and taunted, after all.

"Oh, darling dearest sister mine, what do you _mean_ by you don't know, hmm?" His syrupy sweet words caused the figure next to him to pause and turn frightened eyes to her older brother.

Then, she huffed and went limp in his arms. "Well, if I'd known you would get **mad** at me, then I would not have told you." Turning puppy dog eyes to Light (which could have almost rivaled his _own_ puppy dogs eyes… almost), she continued, "I thought big brothers were supposed to help out their poor, little sisters when they mess something up?"

He held her stare for a few moments before huffing lightly and once again dug his face into her hair. She meeped and he wondered if she couldn't possibly shut up and just go back to sleep for an hour when he would be completely ready for her nonsense? It was just so pleasant and _warm_…

But, he also knew that she was at that age that once awake, it was very hard to go back to sleep. It was a wonder how little kids could only survive on Diet Coke and reruns of Degrassi, but somehow his little bundle of joy did succeed.

Though, he loved her all the same.

"Well, how am I supposed to get you out of whatever trouble you are bound to get into without knowing what it was you have actually done?" He replied after a moment.

She struggled a little before turning herself around in his grasp, making a pillow out of his left bicep and poked uselessly, somewhat shyly at a button that was about to fall off of his pajama top. He was really going to have to sew that back on before it drives him crazy.

Instead, she bit her lip and quickly said, "Well, I was trying to make everyone some delicious pancakes... but..." a moment to take in a breath, before, "theyexplodedandmom'sgonnakillme!"

He stared at her sideways from the comfort of his sideways world with raised eyebrows, when suddenly he burst into laughter. It only caused the younger sibling to stare incredulously at her brother for a moment, replying, "Don't laugh It's not funny! She's really gonna be… gonna be… Pfft." Instead, the warm bubble slowly reached further through her veins and ended up exploding out her mouth. Soon, the siblings were rolling around on Light's bed, enraptured by the thought that Sayu had once again did something completely unprecedented and that the older would have to cover for her somehow.

As he rolled and laughed and made silly comments about how his sister still had some evidence of pancake batter adorning her clothes, he realized that_ ah, this is nice_. And it was nice. He really didn't know how only children lived, for Light was sure that his world would not be complete without his little sister. He knew that the world was full of destruction and corrupted individuals. There were rapists and murderers who during waking hours could be the ones serving you dinner or helping you take your groceries to the car. Hell, Light even knew that those who fought for justice (like his father) were able to be taken over by the powers that came with their office. He did not believe his father to be the perfect man he made himself out to be, nor was he blinded with the thoughts that his mother was the perfect housewife all of the neighbors described her to be.

He had known from a very young age that the world was not innocent.

And then, a few months after his own sixth birthday, he had met her. She was not planned as he was, and so his mother had hugged him suddenly once day in the kitchen before dinner and said, "You're going to have a baby sister." And then, then, she had turned around and got silverware out for dinner.

He hadn't really been surprised or excited or **anything** until the day came when he was called out of class and his aunt had been there to give him a ride to the hospital. At first, he had wondered if something bad had happened to either of his parents. He was not worried, just wondering. He had even fallen asleep in waiting room as his mother's labor had gone on for longer than planned.

He remembered distinctly that he had not woken up in the waiting room, but had been taken home. He had been _taken home_ without being able to see his new baby sister in the first moments of her life. He remembered as clearly as what he had worn the day before that it had been two excruciating weeks before he had met her for the first time.

Why it had been so excruciating, he still couldn't fathom. Now that he was older, he realized that he was angry at his aunt for taking him home and not letting him stay with his mother and father at the hospital. He had been angry at his parents for rushing around to prepare a room for her and for spending most of their free time at the hospital doing check-ups and whatever it was that parents did when they had a new baby. He had been angry at how their discussed what noises she made and how she looked and what her name they were going to choose, right at the dinner table where all Light could do was sit and listen and speculate. During those two weeks, he had gotten himself to school, had hired his _own_ tutor when his parents weren't around to help with his homework and had grown to know that, in this world, he was truly alone.

And, on that fifteenth day, when he had woken up to the noise of a baby crying, he had walked without really knowing he was, straight into Sayu's (that was the name they had chosen) room and, staring down at her said, "I will not let you be alone, Sayu. Not ever."

The little bundle of flesh and bones, curled in her wailing and cries, quieted instantly when Light had whispered the words so faintly that he was sure only she had been able to hear it even if she was unable to understand what it was he had said. And then, she had opened her eyes and was staring quietly back at Light, a sparkle fluttering behind those chocolate orbs as she proceeded to _giggle_ and reached those tiny hands out to touch his face.

As he heard his own promise echo in the back of his mind, Light's eyes peeled back to the girl lying next to him, flushed in the aftermath of giggles and staring straight back at him, reaching out more matured hands out to touch his face.

And then, there was a shriek from downstairs.

For a moment, all was quiet, and then angry footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hallway—Sayu's room. Some garbled form of a curse could be heard through the door and when the siblings realized that the angry footsteps were coming towards _them_, Sayu meeped and Light went to stand in front of his sister, who had taken to hiding under the comforter on his bed.

Their mother burst into the room and, seeing the culprit hiding, shouted, "MY KITCHEN!"

As she started towards her child, Light took the initiative and wrapped arms around his mother's form, a overwhelming amount of protectiveness permeating out of his every pore even though he knew in his heart that his mother would never actually cause his sister any harm.

Still, he rubbed a hand up and down her back, saying quietly, "Calm down, Mom, or you'll wake the neighbors."

"But my _kitchen_…"

"I know, but she knows she did wrong and she is going to clean it all up."

Eyes stared at him from under the blanket. "I am?"

"But did you _see_ what she did?! That is going to take forever! It's all over the ceiling…"

At this, Light turned an inquisitive look towards Sayu, who shrugged and came out from under the blanket. "I'll clean it up…" She said forlornly.

"But you'll never get it all done before school…"

"Then, I'll help her." Goddamn his good-natured goodness!

"Oh, honey, will you?"

"Yes, Mom. I will."

With that, Sachiko let out a heavy sigh, and as she rubbed a hand across her brows, said, "Fine, but I don't want either of you skipping classes, do you understand?"

The "Yes, Ma'am!" came in tandem, and at last, she left.

When Light heard the shower running, he turned towards Sayu and, putting on a disgruntled face, said, "I guess I am cleaning up after you **again**."

She slid towards him like a snake and, pulling him through the door by the wrist so they could view her handiwork, she replied, "Yes, but you love me so much that you'll let me off the hook."

He let out a hearty laugh and she smiled up at him, glad he wasn't as angry about the disgustingly large amount of batter flung over the refrigerator, ceiling, dining table, chairs and other sections which one would not be able to fathom to exactly how pancake batter was able to get there.

As he handed her a sponge and put on his own pair of yellow rubber gloves (like he was going to allow _that_ to get under his nails), he sighed dramatically and asked, "Oh my, what would a _normal _person do if they were in my position?"

Sayu turned to him slowly and, smiling, bestowed a piece of her 12-year-old wisdom upon him once again.

"Take their revenge, of course."

* * *

Once again, Light Yagami was looking super fly. It was a sunny day, so grey skinny jeans and a bright red sweater vest over a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt sat against Light's golden skin wonderfully, making him glow like a Greek god. His book back bounced gaily against his thigh and he aimlessly wondered why the sparrows' chirping sounded way too familiar to Diana Ross' "I'm Coming Out".

He strode confidently, not even stopping to pick up his normal tall black coffee from the local Starbucks. Today, Light Yagami was a man on a mission.

As soon as the words had spilled from Sayu's mouth, he had known his plan of action. Without even knowing it, his little sister had verbally smacked him upside the head and straightened out the useless thoughts that were collecting there. She had unknowingly forced Light to focus, especially if he was to get what he so desperately wanted.

Well, maybe not _desperately_ wanted, because Light Yagami was never desperate.

No, he was going to give that sickeningly attractive mess of a professor exactly what was coming to him, and his professor would not be able to do anything about it since it was he who had asked for it in the first place.

And as he confidently opened the door to Professor L Lawliet's office, he realized that the fates were on his side, as he couldn't help but wonder at the sight before him. His restive professor was crouched across the edge of his computer chair, hands grasping onto sharp knees which Light could see poking through the soft navy blue material of L's Dockers. Light took to thanking the stars that they were not his usual baggy jeans and that the detective seemed to be in keeping with the trendy example he had been making of himself, irritating his students with his sexiness aside, of course.

No. Apparently some god out there was smiling down fondly upon the young 18-year-old. For, as he neared the seated professor, ready to launch into his predetermined monologue at a moment's notice, he saw that Professor L Lawliet, insomniac professor extraordinaire, was asleep.

* * *

Light could barely contain himself. He wanted to jump around like Sayu did when she got the "My-Size Barbie" the last Christmas or Misa when she landed her first role on a family sitcom. But, he didn't. Because Light Yagami was a young man in control of his actions. Light Yagami knew what he was doing. Light Yagami was in control. _Completely_.

He made quick work of settling his book bag softly near the door and flicking the lock, making sure with a quick eye that L didn't wake up from the small noise that came with the action. The man did not stir. So, Light began sauntering back over towards the motionless man. It was apparent that L must have passed out from exhaustion. He _was_ an insomniac, after all, and eve insomniacs couldn't help but tire out.

Instead of walking to stand in front of L, Light passed him and stood next to the squishy computer chair, surveying the objects lining the desk, messy and more disorganized than Light cared for. He tilted his head one way, then the other, light golden bangs swishing with the motion and his eyes wandered for a moment. They took in the "Handbook for Pandas" ('_Well, that is appropriate._'), a gothic letter "L" sketched on a classmate's essay, L's iTunes open to show (surprise, surprise) NWA as his most listened to artist, and a wide array of various colored Sharpies strewn about the desk.

Then, something shiny at the far end of the Oak piece of furniture caught the young student's eyes. He turned and, circling around the unconscious man, pushed back a copy of Milan Kundera's "Slowness" to reveal a nice, shiny pair of handcuffs.

For a moment, time stood still as the amber-eyed man stared at the chains, wondering vaguely why the hell his professor would have handcuffs.

'_Maybe he's into that sort of thing_,' his mind snuck in and Light squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again to make sure the object was still there and it was not just a figment of his overactive hormonal imagination. '_Nope, still there._'

He reached a hand forward to draw his index and middle finger over the smooth metal, before picking them up to exam their quality. He wasn't the NPA chief's son for nothing!

Platinum. Definitely the real deal.

On closer inspection, he saw an engraving on the inside rim of one cuff. He had to pull the mechanism open further, noting out of the corner of his eye that L was still immobile, and read, "Happy 21st, Birthday Boy! Use them wisely. –Naomi". Light felt his eye twitch as a flare of jealousy reared its ugly head and for a moment the little monster inside his began planning this Naomi woman's imminent demise.

He turned around slowly, the evil eye locked onto L's peaceful, sleeping face as the little monster screamed, "How _dare_ you possibly have relations with other people!"

Instead, he looked towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. '_Chill, Light. He had proved time and time again that he wants your spicy body and no one else's. Don't go crazy on him just yet._' Still looking towards the ceiling, a delicious idea crossed his mind, making an equally delicious smile grace his features as he looked back down at L's now stirring features, and he let out only a "Heh" as L blinked and looked towards him, instantly alert.

L blinked momentarily, making sure he was not seeing things and he turned his swivel chair slightly towards the student he had so forcefully given an impromptu strip tease to only the day previous.

"Light-kun, what are you—"

The scruffy professor was unable to get the last word out as a pair of very lush and _very_ welcomed lips came crashing down on him, the boy's left hand instantly digging itself into the other man's hair and forcing L's lips to remain locked with his. The older man moaned lowly and decided that the morning wasn't turning out half bad.

In fact, it was wonderful.

Wonderfully distracting enough for Light to suddenly force L's hands behind the back of the chair and just as quickly locking them tightly together with the lovely handcuffs the mysterious "Naomi" had provided. Light sent out a silent thank you to her as he pulled back to survey his handiwork, panting lightly as he watched his professor watch him.

Pulling back further, Light tugged at the collar of his crisp, white shirt, loosening the top button to supply air to his suddenly too sweaty skin.

L, on the other hand, shifted into a more comfortable crouch and let out one of those small, uncharacteristic L-smiles, eyes narrowing lustily up at his exquisite looking counterpart. After a pause, he let out a breathy laugh and said, "This is reminiscent of yesterday, is it not?"

Light instantly turned his eyes away from the uncertain point above L's head and back to his professor's face. Light himself school his own expression to one between complacency and boredom as he replied, "No, it's not."

This caused L's eyes to instantly narrow further, but not in lust as he tilted his head down a little, hand instantly trying to bring a thumb to his lips. "Oh? Then, what does Light-kun presume yesterday's activities were?"

Light leaned his form against the front of the desk, flipping through the rest of L's iTunes as the other looked on, becoming more eager by the second, though he would never allow _that_ emotion to show on his face.

Another minute passed in almost complete silence, till the clock on the campanile tower across the quad began chiming for six o'clock. L had to pause and wonder why Light Yagami was at school so early when his attentions were brought back by the younger man's voice.

"Yesterday was… unexpected."

Light turned a playful smirk back to L before leaning down to L's level again and quickly drew a soft, luxurious tongue up the side of the other man's face, pulling back with a sharp _smack_.

L moaned once again and unintentionally began testing the bonds trapping his hand, finding that he was indeed stuck. Thus, he let out his next inquiry, "And, what is today?"

At this recent utterance, Light's smile instantly turned from delicious to devious and L felt as though he was having heart palpitations. A devious smile from Light Yagami was a dangerous thing. Inadvertently, he began heaving heavier breaths as he heard the other man whisper, "_Planned._"

That one word irked Professor L Lawliet.

The fact that Light was turning the chair around to face the young man now walking towards the couch situated nearby _definitely_ irked Professor L Lawliet.

And what does Professor L Lawliet do when he is irked? He calculates percentages.

"There is a 40% chance you have bound my hands to make sure I do not jump your bones."

A small laugh from Light.

"There is a 34% chance that you were watching me sleep."

Another small laugh and a nod of the head.

"There is a 67.2% chance you are going to do something that you will later regret."

Light turned back slowly to face his professor and, grabbing the edge of the seat right between L's bent legs, pulled the seat right to the edge of the couch, seating himself softly upon it as L continued with stilted breaths.

"…At least, those are the only things I can hypothesize in the current situation."

Light turned fiery eyes back on his prey and used both hands to push down on L's knees, causing the other man's legs to flump down to the ground. _Now_, Professor L Lawliet was not irked. Now, Professor L Lawliet was terrified.

Light brought a perfectly manicured hand to caress the side of L's face, saying, "Oh, you don't need to worry about using the mind of yours this time, _Professor_…"

Purring seemed to be Light's specialty. And purr he did because purring was **hot**.

They sat again in a terse moment of silence, L feeling like his heart was going to leap up out of his throat and prayed to Jesus, Allah, Buddha that Light couldn't hear his pulse pounding wildly. It didn't help that Light still had his hand on L's face, caressing it lightly as he _purred_.

'_AGH. Stop purring!_' his mind implored, and suddenly, Light did.

The flustered professor only had a minute to breath though, as Light then reached to the rim of his own shirt and quickly flung both red Lacoste sweater and white Ralph Lauren polo off of his flawlessly sculpted torso in one swing, unintentionally posing with hands on his hips after the clothing had been discarded.

He flicked the bangs out of his eyes, a gleam passing over them as he met L's eyes and licked around the rim of his lips.

'_Oh, no_,' was all L could think as Light made himself completely comfortable on L's couch, facing the professor directly as the younger man squirmed under his own touch, caressing his abdomen first before pinching a nipple. As he repeated the action, he rewarded himself with a small, strained sound, wondering why he never noticed that the small buds were so sensitive.

He heard L reciprocate a similar noise and looked up to the older man with a light pink dusting his cheeks. His flush only deepened as he looked at L. The man's bare toes were squirming uncontrollably and the only other sign that he was affected was the way L was beginning to pant.

Light subconsciously decided he liked it. He wanted to see more.

'_Maybe I could just…_'

Another deceitful smirk etched itself across his now glistening façade and Light began working at the button on his own jeans, wondering offhandedly why L looked so good tied up and why it was so damn hard to get his pants open!

Finally, the _rip_ of the zipper pulled his eyes back to the task at hand. He'd have to get those damn pants off if he wanted to have any fun at all, no?

Small rivulets of sweat began to trace lines down the smooth, not overly built torso as one hand continued to pull and prod at Light's own nipples and the other hand came to cup the bulge now present in his smiley face boxers.

"Ngh…" was all that he let out as the hand rubbed softly up and down the length of his erection, restricted only by a thin layer of cotton and spandex. He let out another instinctual noise as he succumbed to the lovely sensation washing over his body and dipped his hand slowly into the boxers and wrapping strong fingers around the length found there.

Strong strokes started him off as Light panted and swooned at his own handiwork. God, how long had it been since he'd allowed himself to masturbate like this? It had definitely been too long. But, upon looking back at his equally squirming counterpart, it all became worth the wait.

* * *

The last thing L had suspected when he had woken up from collapsing from exhaustion was for Light Yagami, beautiful golden boy toy and current obsession, to render him incapacitated in his favorite chair and then jack himself off in his professor's presence.

If L wasn't so aroused, he would think the scene awkward.

It appeared the younger man was devoid of shame, gripping his own erection like a lifeline and panting as he stroked himself up and down, up and down, and oh _god_ was it getting to the jittery professor. He couldn't stop his legs from drawing apart slightly as he felt his own cock twitch as Light let out a particularly guttural moan, causing L to wonder if anyone would hear the noises his student was making.

Not like he really cared.

He watched as Light's hips began to swing upward on their own accord and L's hands began struggling dutifully with their bonds, intent on getting out and not having something rupture within his brain from this overload of stimulation.

The professor felt a shudder rustle through his form as his eyes flicked intently back and forth from the hazy gaze being sent his way and the hand moving up and down his slick length, the professor's own hips beginning to move to gain some sort of friction in his own pants. And through the lustful atmosphere, L came to the realization that this sort of treatment was just cruel.

Almost instantly, the thought disappeared from his mind as the younger man panting across from him began moaning louder and louder, hips and hands pulsing together erratically. The pre cum seeped slowly from the tip of Light's weeping erection and he let out mumbled phrases somewhere between _Oh God_ and _Oh L_.

L groaned in tandem with Light as he locked eyes with his student, cheeks now fully flushed and a stain of innocent pleasure gracing his features as the younger man cried out hoarsely and came. The creamy liquid splattered up onto Light's chest and stomach, looking eerily like melted ice cream as Light's whine and whimpers continued to ride out his orgasm.

And then, so unexpectedly that L was sure Light had not done the act intentionally, Light took his unoccupied hand's thumb and bit down harshly on the nail.

L's eyes instantly widened as he shuddered and tensed in his chair and he, too, came.

* * *

Light slowly drifted down from the high he'd placed upon himself, eyes almost closed and teeth grinding easily on a nail as took in deep, calming breaths.

Hearing a small whimper that did not belong to himself, Light let his hand drop from his mouth and opened his eyes to fix on the man tied to the chair in front of him. The sight itself almost made Light hard again. _Almost_. His professor almost looked like his normal, scruffy self as the man was stretching forward towards Light, spine curved to curl in on himself as he stared at Light with the most wanton look the young college student had ever seen.

He had seen Professor L Lawliet messy.

He had never seen Professor L Lawliet disheveled.

As Light drew in another deep breath and looked down at the gooey substance now coating his hand, flaccid length lying contentedly against his stomach, he realized that he wanted more. He wanted to mess the man up. **Bad**.

And so, without cleaning himself up and without replacing the shirts he had taken off, Light stood up in front of the other man, one face to face with the other's cock. The younger man couldn't help but shudder at the prospects of what he was about to request. He could only speculate that L would refuse, but…

Extending his soiled hand in front of L's face, Light shivered and whispered, "Lick it."

He could only have asked and he could only have dreamed such a situation and he had almost resigned himself to the fact that L would turn his request down, only to have his eyes widened to unnatural proportions as L, in his own orgasm-induced haze, leaned forward just a little bit more and drew that overwhelmingly skilled tongue up Light's middle finger before pulling back and swallowing.

Light could only stare down at the trapped man, features tense and motionless as he couldn't help but wonder if L had really just swallowed his semen.

'_Oh, dear baby Jesus_,' he heard his mind screech, which seemed to pull him back into reality.

Quickly, Light straightened up and, not without stiff movements, cleaned his own body with the tissue he found located somewhere (not like he had really paid attention), replaced his shirt and fixed his hair before just as quickly unlocking the handcuffs, grabbing his book bag and rushing from the room without another word.

As Light turned the corner into the nearest bathroom, he began splashing copious amounts of water on his face, rubbing his eyes and splashing some more water onto his face before leaning against the sink, panting slightly from the adrenaline rush.

He hadn't expected L to do that.

He hadn't expected L to just _do_ what he told him to do.

Taking in another trembling breath, Light looked up to focus on his own face in the mirror, flushed and astonished features adorning, as he couldn't help but repeat one thought over and over again in his mind.

'_I AM GOD._'

* * *

At approximately seven forty-seven that same morning, Professor Touta Matsuda entered his colleague's office, only to find Professor Lawliet once again dressed in his traditional baggy jeans, feet lacking shoes, and white shirt marred with tea stains.

Walking to stand next to his friend, he saw that there was a two pound bag of sugar, half empty, sitting prettily in L's hand as he watched with wide, unnerving eyes the little gothic "L" bounce around the screen saver of his Macbook Pro.

"So… where is the suit I let you borrow?" He asked cautiously.

A moment passed as he watched his friend before a blush so fierce flash danced its way across L's pale nose to turn him into a tomato. The skittish professor looked up towards his friend, but refrained from making eye contact as he replied weakly, "It shall be returned to you in due time… Just as soon as I have it dry cleaned."

L only flushed further with the intensity with which Matsuda was looking at him before his friend's normally inquisitive face turned into a frown and then a strained cringe as Matsuda put up wary hands, shaking them quickly back and forth as he let out, " Oh… OH… **OHHHH**. Oh, no… It's cool. You can have them."

As Professor Matsuda turned to walk back out the door, he accidentally bumped the mouse next to L's laptop, causing his iTunes to start up again, belting out what was actually a very appropriate song:

"_It will be my pleasure to please you._

_Lick, lick, bite, bite, nibble, nibble, teaasssee you!_

_Dime mami, ay que rico! Ay, Ay, Ay chico!_

_I wanna see you C L I M A X, climax yes._

_I get off watching you get off._

_Come on, baby, show me what you're working with,_

_Now set it off!"_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** You know the drill. Now, fly my pretties!!! Fly!!! _O_O I think I've had too much turkey.


	7. Jamaican Me Crazy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Author's Note:** Oh my god, don't spazz, please. I'm BACK and it took me long enough!! I know, I know. Suing people sucks and my boyfriend's still doing physical therapy. It's hard so please excuse me as I have abandoned NOTHING. ;D So, it's a long one guys, but I don't really care for it. _ Something just feels off. Except for the pick-up lines. I LOVE the pick-up lines. I mean, come on, would you ACTUALLY use any of these bad boys??! hahaha

Thank yous:

Black-Dranzer-1119: Oh, ho, ho. L retaliation is BRUTAL.

xXExternalDeathXx: Nope. No shame WHATSOEVER. Well, come feed my fishy. Oh, and there will probably be a background chapter sommeeewhere explaining Naomi and the handcuffs! haha

qwertyx: Oh yes, my bro and I do it too!!! It's wonderful cause you feel so safe and so loved and so... poked...? ORZ

other: I tried to keep that feel to it, one always trying to outdo the other, but I realize they're OOC sometimes.

deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: I'm so glad you loved it!! I love youuuuu!!! Feel bad though that I couldn't update as soon as possible cause of stuffffff.....

SavvyLovesYaoi: Yes, Light is sex on legs, he points and finger and men instantly grovel. Hehehe Yes!! My fav was working with the familial relationships, and who knows? L might be meeting the family somewhere in the future. Aha.

coticati: Well thank you for giving this a try and liking it! I hope you keep reading even though the updates will be slow-coming.

im a molly doll: Oh, I love me some Matsuda.

artist-chan: No, I love YOUUUU~~~3 Enjoy , and there's a coverpage I drew on my deviant art!! Ahaaaa.

Zena Silverwing: Mhm, it's all about turkey and man sex. And again, MATSUDAAAAA!!! Me and him are secret lovers.

Klappy: Ooh yes, Light's good, but L is the master, my dear. ;)

IchibanSweetie: I'm so glad I've addicted you but the updates will be slow (reason on my page) OTL But we shall persevere!!!

MLMsky4life: Well, yeah, there's a big dif b/w the first chapter and the others cause Artist-chan wrote the first chapter and she was gracious enough to let me make it a continuous story. Oooh, yes, Light is DEFINITELY legal! hahaha

sabakuxnoxsalem: You loved the chapter, then I love you. And YES, it's totally ONNNN!

extazee: *astonishing blush* You love for my ff?? Then I live for you!!!

**ALL RIGHT, HOLD ON TIGHT BABY AND ENJOY THE RIDE. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sustain: Keep fighting._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7 – Jamaican Me Crazy**

It had been a day since then.

A day since Light Yagami jizzed on L's wonderful, plush leather couch.

And Light Yagami was both stoked and pissed.

Frowning, the gorgeous eighteen-year old wanted nothing more than to kick the man now overtly _ignoring_ him as he sauntered from one end of the room to the other, trying to fix this or that for the play or something…

Not like Light Yagami cared at all.

And _no_, he did not find the flustered man adorable in the way he was running back and forth, caring for one student's need or another, his handsome maturity shining through—

'_Stop_.'

Light was just bored; that was all. Nothing out of the ordinary. He just found his teacher slightly interesting in his panic and discomfort.

It wasn't Light's fault that he had practiced all of his lines and created all the props he needed to serving as a badass Romeo. He was a prince of great stature and renown and, though extremely tedious, he would not be caught without preparations for the day. He always knew what he needed to do to be successful and widely known in any endeavor.

Which was precisely why he was currently twiddling away at the stitching of his long, red princely robes, silken against his bare chest and airy enough so he would not be overheated while playing his part under the heat of stagelights. He had sewn them himself after many sleepless nights underneath the sewing machine and, though fatigued, was quite proud of the embroidery around the edges and inwardly delighted at how it shined brightly underneath just the _perfect_ amount of lighting.

No. He was _not_ girly.

He was talented.

Yet, as his eyes trailed over lithe hips and dirty clothes, Light Yagami found that his natural talent for patience was diminishing quickly. For a while, he had beamed with pride as he saw Professor Lawliet had changed back into his normal garb, proving Light right in his assumption that he'd done more damage to his wayward professor than the man probably liked. Though L had maintained the more cleaned up version of himself; he was actually brushing his hair back into a small ponytail as it had gotten too long and wearing some sort of _wonderful_ cologne that Light swore made girls swoon at random. If Light didn't know how completely oblivious the other man was to the opposite sex, he would have allowed the little princely monster in his head to tie the raven up and lock him away in his room, to serve as only _his_ pet.

How dare than man be oblivious to his demeanor.

How _dare_ him.

Was L just playing with him? Taking a part in this game of cat and mouse for his own twisted reasons? That was sensible, and yet, it did not explain why he'd suckled the cum off of Light's finger when ordered to. Light himself did not think it would have been worth the taste (He had only been curious! He had only done what any hormonal eighteen year old would have done.), which prompted his reasoning that, _yes_, he had affected the man to such an extent.

At that memory, Light shivered and adjusted one leg over the other, pulling at the edges of his pants so that his half-hard length would not be suspected. From the way he presented himself, no one would suspect Light had a boner for his anorexic man-teacher, but was simply packing. And he definitely could live with that presumption.

A nudge at his shoulder brought him from his reverie of mind snogging the panda man. Turning slightly to the left, he saw none other than Mikami Teru leaning against the windowsill of his classroom, eyes narrowed and crinkling at the side as he smiled up at Light.

"Ah, Mikami-san." Light automatically greeted the older man and cursed his inner politeness. "What can I do for you?"

The older man chuckled low in his throat and held out a handful of steaming coffee to Light, the little green Starbucks goddess sparkling. "You had an air of blasé about you while your peers slaved away that I simply couldn't pass up."

"Mmm." He replied, graciously taking a sip of the black liquid and meeting Mikami's eyes over the peak of the cup. "It _is_ that uncouth to be prepared, no?" The slightly playful tone helped lighten his own mood, for reasons he himself could not surmise. He took another sip and observed his companion do the same. He had almost forgotten he'd promised to have coffee with the svelte gentleman, but it seems the offer was still fresh in Mikami's mind. He decided to feign the innocence his upperclassman was used to. "But it feels useless when I cannot help my peers, even when I'm _good and ready_."

Out of his peripherals, he noticed a sharp jolt in the other man's fingers before Mikami let out another gruff laugh and replied, "Useless? No. You are providing a good example in classroom etiquette and I'm sure your professor enjoys the fact that he does not need to babysit you."

'_Oh, I wish he would,_' his inner monster automatically counteracted.

Light's lips automatically twitched upwards before he hid it behind his cup again. "Oh? Now why say that? Professor Lawliet hasn't even said good morning yet. I highly doubt he cares that much for his students anyway, like a good professor would."

Mikami leaned his chin on one arm propped against the windowsill as he eyed the dark, scruffy man across the room that was attempting and failing to describe what "biting your thumb" meant in old Verona to the rather imposing boy playing Mercutio.

When Mikami said nothing, Light gazed over at him, watching his upperclassman's eyes trail Professor Lawliet up and down and the little monster inside the confines of his psyche stirred to life. He quickly covered up with a fake smile and tilted his head sideways, making the obvious confused gesture of looking between Mikami and L before saying, with another tilt of his head, "Ne, Mikami-san, do you like Professor Lawliet?"

The little monster watched with inward glee as a hot flush made its way across the dark haired man's cheeks and he tried to laugh it off, but it came out as more of a sputter. "No, what? Nonsense, Light-kun. Where did you even get such an idea?"

Light sent a swollen pout his way and leaned further on his desk, sliding slowly up next to the other as if they were discussing something of great secretiveness. "You were _staring_, Mikami-san," he purred out the formality as he surveyed the blush expand slightly at his proximity and soft lips parted, though Light cut him off. "Did you presume I would not be able to notice you looking so impressed?"

After a moment, Mikami shot him a smirk of his own, face hardening slightly. "Hmm, well his _does_ clean up very well." He had _probably_ thought Light was jealous. Light was glad he did not let the airy snort escape him. In fact he was jealous, but it was the other way around.

'_Ah_,' Light thought, '_So that's it?_'

"Maybe he got a girlfriend," Mikami continued with a chuckle, turning back towards Professor Lawliet. "Or… maybe It'd be to preposterous to assume there is someone he's trying to impress? What, with all this 'Romeo and Juliet' hype your class has been putting on, I would not be too astounded." He paused a moment as the two young men stared at each other, before he blinked, realization coming to light as he continued, "Oh, forgive my delay, but congratulations on winning the part of Romeo…"

'_Yes, turn your focus back to me._' The monster began.

"…I was sure no one other than you could pull off the role…"

'_Of course. They'll be impressed. L will be impressed and that's what really matters._' He really couldn't get it to shut up for one second?

"…You'll be at the center of attention…"

'_Right where I belong He won't be able to take his eyes off of me._' Discomfort struck his pants again and he blamed it repetitively on his youth.

"…but I am sure you can handle the pressure."

'_Oh, __**yes**__._'

He smiled back at the man. Mikami did have some valid points and the fact that his present companion's attention was back on him and no longer eye-fondling his L satisfied the little monster in his head to no extent.

He whipped out a dazzling smile, pearly whites glistening in the sun as he opened his mouth to respond when a bony hand descended onto his shoulder, causing him to blinked heavily lashed eyes and look up.

Inwardly squealing with fangirl joy, he realized L had sauntered over towards the duo during their little chat and intervened, "Yagami-kun has always been able to handle whatever I have thrown at him, Mister…?"

Mikami blinked and reached a hand towards L. "Mikami Teru. I hope I was not distracting your class, Professor."

"Of course not, Teru-san." He responded in kind by taking the hand between a thumb and pointer finger and giving it two firm shakes. "I am simply happy there is someone in the class I do not have to constantly babysit." A sudden whine and girlish squeal could be heard across the room as Misa and her friend cooed as some of the boys pretended to turn a romantic scene sexier. Light wanted to giggle at the way Professor Lawliet's eyebrows drooped to exasperation as Mikami released a chuckle of his own, saying, "I see."

L pulled his hand back and began to turn to the other students, drawling out, "I suppose I'll go reprimand them." He sounded extremely bored by the whole endeavor and both boys watched L saunter away for a moment before he stopped, turned curtly on his heel and put up a hand in adieu.

"Oh, and greetings and salivations."

That said, the man quickly turned and stalked back to the other side of the room.

It took only a moment for both Mikami and Light to process what exactly sounded misplaced with the farewell, and when realization struck, they shared a quizzical glance.

Mikami looked down at his cooling coffee and, still confused, said, "Um, shouldn't that be 'salutations'?"

Light felt his eyebrow begin to twitch as the forbearing feeling of doom started to take over.

_

* * *

_

What Light had thought to be a simple slip of the tongue of Professor Lawliet's part soon turned into something grander, bolder, and made Light cringe in strangled revulsion. He couldn't comprehend, could not for the life of him discover what part of L's brain had diminished to make him stoop to such childish attacks on his golden-haired obsession.

Maybe pleasuring himself in front of the man had done some serious harm?

For over next couple days, drawing closer and closer to the Saturday night the play would be held, L had tried for more… unconventional tactics of seduction.

But really, what could Light expect **but** unconventional from this man?

The second time it happened was later than morning when he was removing his princely garb and L passed behind him, took one long look at Light's bared torso and muttered, "All those curves and me with no brakes."

Light felt his hand twitch and his eyebrow once again quirk in wonder. '_What the…_' He shook his head and replaced his button up Hollister shirt, crisp sleeves rolled up in the heat. He tried to think through the awkward statements and, shaking his head again, surmised that L must not know that he was muttering his inward thoughts. This sparked a small smile at the fact that L did, in fact, think Light to be the sexiest thing on the planet, however awkward it may have been.

The day continued like normal, going over parts, making last minute changes and they headed over to the large auditorium to check out the venue of their performance. Each person was then to act out a small tidbit of their role on stage as the rest of the class sat in the audience, simply so each could grow accustomed to the increase in attention and reduce the possibility of stage fright.

Light had run on autopilot to sit as far away from the rest of his peers as possible, watching from the shadows as both Misa and Kiyomi tried and failed to find him. They eventually gave up their hunt and sat near the front of the auditorium.

Light sat with his chin resting on a hand as he watched his professor give last minute instructions to his students and then made his way between the rows to the back of the auditorium. The boy drew in an unsteady breath as he caught his professor's eyes, the older man not two seats away.

He instantly forgot about the earlier awkwardness and his eyes focused on the patch of skin at the crick of L's neck, lips instantly parting in a heated breath.

L then smiled as he took the seat right behind Light and when the younger man was going to turn around, still unsure of what he was going to say, he felt deceptively strong hands encompass his shoulders in a light touch that scorched at his skin.

The fingers began marking trails towards his neck, slightly pressing into tense muscles and he almost forgot how to breathe as hot breath took the place of one of the hands, a husky voice murmuring, "You want me, Light-kun." Light let out the breath he did not realize he was holding, shivering slightly under the soft touches. The voice continued, "I can smell it."

That was… until L somehow decided to make the atmosphere awkward again.

Light froze, and cocked his head sideways, but the older man was already up and returning to the front of the auditorium as the next person took their position on stage.

'_Smell it?_'

Light was not sure whether he liked or disliked this new style L was trying out. Was he trying to get into Light's pants or was he trying to make the boy puke with words that contrast his actions in terms of seriousness?

He buried his face in his palm, letting out a small groan as he realized that, despite the strange atmosphere, Professor Lawliet had somehow been able to still spark his arousal.

Some time afterwards and the mantra of '_You don't like weirdos._' later, Light heard everyone begin packing their things as class was apparently over. He was trying to decide whether it was best to avoid the center of his dilemma or to confront the man, but it seems L was on a mission to confuse the hell out of his sexy counterpart as, when Light approached L's form still mentally deliberating his plan of action, he felt that same hand place itself over his chest.

He flushed slightly and looked back and forth to find they were the only two still in the foyer, and he frowned up at the insomniac. And then, L did something that made Light tense and the vein on his head throb something painful.

The hand on his chest maneuvered slightly and then, coal black eyes locked with furious, auburn ones, squeezed slightly.

After a moment of stunned silence and Light's jaw having unintentionally dropped open in near mortification, L once again squeezed at Light's chest, causing a startled noise to be emitted and the younger man to slap the hand away in horror.

Professor Lawliet stuck a thumb to his lips, smirking slightly at the flustered expression and cataloguing every detail he could into the filing cabinet labeled "iiiiiinnteresting" in the confines of his mind as he just as quickly schooled his expression and said, "My apologies Yagami-kun. I thought that was a Braille nametag."

He was proven wrong when he thought Light's jaw could not stretch any further, and was only responded with an aggravated, "_WHAT THE FUCK?!!_"

The panda man continued filing all the juicy little reactions and instead opted for the next pick-up line Matsuda had been kind enough to offer up to him.

"Tsk, tsk, Light-kun. Aren't you going to ask me out, or do I have to lie to my diary?"

After another moment of silence, L shrugged and walked off, just as Light was attempting to get the sickening sweet image of L and his sister painting each other's nails and reading their deepest, darkest secrets from their purple and pink bedazzled diaries.

He waved away the thought and blamed it on lack of sleep and the fact that—_oh God_—L was using an unrelenting arsenal of horrid pick-up lines on him.

_

* * *

_

The nightmare continued as L seemed to appear everywhere Light would go. As he tried to cool his head with lunch, he came face to face with the man, a Poptart hanging out the side of his mouth and two more in each hand as his professor let out a delightful sound and, through crumbs, mumbled, "I would like to bag you like some groceries," before Light made a strict about face and began stalking down the hallway.

Shuffling footsteps followed in rapid succession as he could practically _feel_ the amusement pooling off his professor in waves as he called out, "Oh Light-kun, don't be shy. I _know_ you want to play on my laptop."

He stopped suddenly and rounded on his professor, determined to set him in his place. Yet, upon seeing the wide, innocent-appearing eyes on display, Light felt his anger wilt and he calmed, allowing his thoughts to settle themselves in a calm and collected manner, just as any prince **should** act.

'_Okay, you can handle this. He isn't harassing you. He probably doesn't know how to win the game. __**Yeah**__, that's got to be it. He's taking a desperate course of action, especially since he rarely participates in social interactions and thus cannot possibly know how to seduce a person—let alone a __**man**__—properly and has, most likely, referred to the power know as THE INTERNET for further research. How clueless of him to actually think those pickup lines are anything more than jokes now. He actually thinks they might work… Though, the way he takes the whole endeavor so seriously is rather becoming… And what's with playing on his "laptop"? I mean, c'mon, __**really**__. He should know by now that he will be the one playing on my—"_

Light was brought from his mental rant by the waving of a pale hand in front of his fact and he instantly forgot his anger, looking back towards the other with blinking eyes as he said, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

L, Poptarts long disposed of as he watched the mental battle ensuing behind glazed auburn eyes, tried to put on a cute pout and boldly trailed a slim finger down the front of Light's trousers, delighting in the small gasp that ensued before tilting his head and inquiring in a syrupy sweet voice, "Those are nice pants, Light-kun. Would you mind if I test the zipper?"

Light inwardly retracted his previous statement, deeming the panda as the spawn of Satan, all while he tried to keep the image of oblivious, innocent Professor Lawliet in his mind.

'_It doesn't exist!_' his inner monster lamented as he once again slapped L's wandering hand away and stalked off down the hall, fuming worse than the first few awkward advances the gangly man had forced upon him.

_

* * *

_

L sat twirling around in his chair, balancing a candy cane precariously on his nose as he delayed grading papers. They really _were_ a bore and he would much rather base his grading off of classroom discussion and debate. But no, the school board just _had_ to demand written proof when he had failed the vice principal's niece.

It wasn't his fault she couldn't hold a valid point on the topic of abortion!

He paused mid-twirl to pick up his phone that had begun blaring Brahms Piano Concerto #1 in D Minor before commencing the twirling and taking a harsh crunch out of the red and white stick of joy.

"Yellow?"

"_L-channnnnn!!!!!_"

A sigh. "Matsuda."

"So…" He could almost see the other man hiding a snort behind his hand. "How'd my advice work out for you?" At that, he really did snort and L rolled his eyes.

"Alas, my dear friend, I find the list you gave me to actually be draining the boy of his skin color. Thrice times has he run from me."

At his poor attempt at drama, Matsuda sputtered slightly, saying, "Nonsense! You'll see. He'll be stripping for you in no time." It had only taken approximately a day and a half for his friend to overcome the fact that L was indeed chasing after a guy, let alone one of his students, seriously. In the end he opted to help his apparently flailing friend with as much gusto as a freshly baked chocolate cake. And that's saying a LOT.

"I don't see how this particular could garner any success. You have to admit the punch lines to some of these would be rather… trying on anyone's health."

"But they're funny, right?"

L took another nip at the candy cane, letting his eyes droop at the tingle the peppermint splayed across his taste buds.

"… I'll give you points for funny."

"YES!" He could practically _smell_ the fist pump into the air.

"However, I am wary to continue trying with these 'pickup lines'. They don't seem to be serving my purpose to its fullest extent."

"_Trust me_, L. I've seen it work many-a-times on chicks in 'da club!"

"Yes, but the fact is that you were at a club and the girls were most likely inebriated."

"…And that makes a difference how?"

"…"

"…"

"Goodbye, Matsu."

With that, he hung up as a sharp screech he didn't realize his friend could produce reached his ears before he twirled flipside to his laptop and pulled it onto pointy knees. After a _click, click, click_, the list of pickup lines that his colleague had sent over came into view and he scrolled through them, mentally taking note of which ones he should torment the boy with next.

Boy, it was awfully fun to watch Light squirm.

However, he did not want to completely disgust his student and make him shy away; it would completely defeat the purpose of telling him he wanted into those lovely, tight Dockers Light tended to wear.

Inwardly, L debated that he could plausibly still wear the boy's fortifications down with his awkward advances as long as he balanced it out with the most carefully placed touches and heated glances. He noticed Light seemed to respond well to those, and he always found the boy's reactions funny when he tried those same glances and touches on some of the girls in his classes.

_Jealousy._

L felt like he could giggle at the fact.

But that would be very un-L-like, so he refrained.

Instead, he pulled up his list of student contacts and sent an e-mail to the already overtly harassed Light Yagami with only the phrase, "I'm a love pirate, here for your booty. Arg." written on it, before returning to the land of twirling and candy canes and perpetual procrastination that was teaching.

_

* * *

_

Bluebirds and swallows chirped in greeting as Light stretched his perfectly toned arms over his head, tawny hair rustling to and fro as equally perfect eyes peeked towards the open window, fresh bouts of sunshine streaming through the morning fog.

As he brushed his teeth and examined for any imperfections in his complexion, Light took a few moments to pose in the mirror and reassure himself that, yes, he was prim, charming and sexy.

'_Damn straight. Baby got back!_' his mind supplied as he twirled himself on perfectly manicured toes while examining an equally well manicured backside through squishy flannel pajama bottoms.

When he deemed himself perfect once again, he sauntered back into his bedroom to quirk an eyebrow as he surveyed _dearest little sister Sayu_ sniggering in front of his laptop. So he approached slowly, cautious to not make a sound like the noble piranha he was, a devious smile in place on his face and arms raised aloft as his presence enveloped the young girl's form from behind.

Upon the ominous silhouette that had cast itself across the laptop screen and half of Light's oak-stained desk, he relished as Sayu's form tensed and she turned fearful eyes up to her predatory sibling. She was only able to let out a single, startled scream, effectively replicating all those Hollywood slasher flicks she was not supposed to be watching, before Light quickly descended onto her, trapping thin arms at her sides as she struggled back and forth in vain.

"Argh, onii-chan!! Lemme go!" Apparently being trapped made it okay to utilize slang. Light plopped his chin atop her head, thinking, '_Not on my watch, damnit!_'

"No. I don't think I will."

"C'monnnnnn!!!" Again with the slang? Could she not split the phrase into two equally simple words? Or that might possibly be too appalling a notion for a middle school student.

"And why should I when you seemed so content to be here snooping through my things?"

"Well… Like—I was just, UGH! I was just curious!"

"Sayu." He prompted lowly.

She slumped back against his bare chest and relented all efforts before tilting her head back to reveal wily eyes and a smirk to Light that he most definitely did not like.

"What?" he quipped.

She, keeping eye contact with her brother, motioned with a finger to the laptop and Light bent them both forward, _deartst Sayu_ letting out a startled noise, so he could see what she had been reading.

Soon horror took over him as he let out an exasperated groan, reeling in the thought that Professor Lawliet could not even stop his shenanigans while they were separated. He was going to have to give the man a stern talking to if this continued much further.

At the thought of facing more horrible attempt at flirtation, Light wished for nothing more than to stay home and sunbathe all day. He might be pulled in by actual seduction. Failing attempts would not be given solace for trying; he wasn't Gandhi for fuck's sake!

And yet, why would be back down from the challenge? Sure, it was a little traumatizing, a little _weird_, but he was Light Yagami! Where had his impenetrable ego gone?

'_Well, it's gone to your dick. And if you don't get yourself into those sweet arms sooner or later, you might implode from lack of sexual pressure._' He wanted to groan aloud at the fact that, Buddha, the little monster was right! Sure, he had a lot of mental strength and could hold off the advances of even the most attractive women. It was not like he had not been offered dinner dates with senator's daughters and offers for Playboy on the spot. That type of attention just came with the face, and he could _definitely_ rock the face. And the abs, and the calves, and that ass.

Though he didn't want to openly admit to the fact, but the gangly panda man who liked to fancy himself an English professor was definitely affecting that princely ego in ways Light had never thought possible before. And Mikami had been right. Professor Lawliet cleaned up _good_.

Yet, Light resolved that he would persevere. He was not a Yagami for nothing. So, as he groaned aloud, once again reading the horrid attempt to get into his pants that his sister kept giving him googly eyes for, his mind gave a resounding, '_YOSH!_'

Thus, he released Sayu and deleted the email before slipping the top of the laptop closed and giving his sister a pointed look that signified "get-the-hell-out-so-I-can-change". Though she tried so hard for telepathy, Light was the sibling with talent for it.

So, with a roll of her eyes, she brushed off a shoulder and said, "All right, all right!" Turning on a heel, she made her way to the door, Light once again stretching his arms over his head and letting out an uncharacteristic yawn that Sayu was blessed by _Buddha_ to see.

Instead, right before she exited, she turned back with that same wily grin and said, "You know, _onii-chan_, I may have guy problems, but at least I don't have to fend off butt pirates."

And, in retaliation, all Light could do was toss a baby blue pillow at the source of the hysterical laughter peeling off down the hallway.

_

* * *

_

Light was totally in his zone. He was one with the earth and with his Buddha. He was Zen.

And he had himself convinced that he was _completely _prepared for whatever Professor Lawliet had to throw at him.

'_Bring it!_' him monster prompted and he let a sleazy smirk pass across his face briefly before he covered it up with that perfectly created mask he was known for. Which was, in reality, perfectly blank.

In fact, he was feeling so upbeat that he was contemplating passing up his daily routine of getting a Tall Americano Black from the Starbucks on campus. That was, until he saw L—_the_ L—actually head into the infernal little coffee shop.

His body moved on autopilot to enter as well and (surprise, surprise) find the detective ordering a caramel Frappuccino and Light too made his order, quietly so as not to disturb the man who was now pouring copious amounts of brown sugar and artificial vanilla flavoring over his drink.

Light gathered his coffee quickly, and then exited the establishment only to wait just outside. He took to staring at the early morning clouds and watched as some theatre kids in face paint and clown paraphernalia skedaddle by, all while keeping a sly eye on the actions L was taking.

After another moment, his professor had, apparently satisfied with whatever diabetes inducing creation he had made, taken his leave of the Starbucks and shuffled towards Light after a moment of pause. Light presumed the pause was when L was wondering how he could have _possibly_ not noticed such a stunning person.

But he would forgive the frumpy man this time.

Instead, he turned a light glance sideways as L trudged up next to him, their eyes watching more clowns flip across the grass or juggle bean bags back and forth. It was rather pleasant, Light concluded, simply to be in the presence of someone so intelligent. This was most likely why he had allowed L as far as he had gone. Light's expectations were high and he was a stickler for three things: intelligence, good looks, specifically the hair, and independence.

L was at the top of his list of intelligent minds, there was no question about it. Though he found the class he taught tremendously boring (presuming L felt the same), he noticed how considerate the other man was to the learning process of his students. Albeit overlooked continuously by those around him, L had a lovely physique and Light had caught himself time after time throwing heated glances at the slivers of skin his eyes would catch every so often as he watched the teacher ebb and flow from one end of his lecture hall to the other. Although Light wondered if the man actually cared at all for his appearance. He knew for sure that if he could only get L to agree to sit still for a moment, he would be able to completely transform him into a god. Especially with the hair. L _really_ needed to do something about his hair. Thirdly was the obvious independence that flourished from L's being. He was basically made of freedom, originality and a verve that set everyone around him on edge. They all thought his mannerisms were strange (they were), but Light was able to see past it. He recognized that this was a man tired of trying to please the masses and would only be content with living life fulfilling his own bliss.

Not like Light actually _liked_ him.

No way.

Not at all.

Light had apparently been zoning out for longer than he had surmised, as he caught the small grin spread across the other man's face and his eyes slid up to equaling smiling eyes.

Then, L approached the other, though Light only narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. He highly doubted that the teacher would pull a stunt out in front of many other passing students. Just like the day in the auditorium, L took to standing only a few centimeters behind Light's right shoulder. The boy's breathing stilted and his eyes began to strain with the intensity of watching his coffee steam in a quaking—NOT quaking—hand.

He could hear them; the soft, shallow breathes taken in by the other, reminding Light that he was _real_. It was amazing. So close and yet not breaching any bounds. Where was the line drawn? Obviously, Light had stretched far beyond those they had originally set for this game. But when did this game actually start? And where did it taper off to an end? Was there even going to be an end? Would either concede?

"Light-kun…"

Light visibly gulped, and quickly covered his mishap with a smarmy look thrown over his shoulder at the other man. Though, he almost swallowed again at the predatory look adoring the pale man's features. Eyes tapered at the ends, softening his face, except for that sharp smirk that had stayed put throughout their entire confrontation.

"_Light-kun_…" He purred out again and Light internally berated himself as he automatically leaned his body in further towards the man, so that their breathing was mingled and he could feel the soft puffs of air dribbling over lips and teeth.

And then, L smirked again and lifted one finger towards the sky.

Light, head fogged with longing, automatically looked up at the crystal clear blue sky, small clouds dotting here and there.

He blinked, not understanding and continued to stare at the sky as L continued with, "Hmmm. Nice fucking weather."

Automatically, brows scrunched together in exasperation. Did he just curse?

But no. L was far from finished. He then took the finger that was pointing towards the sky and quickly dragged it down along the boy's Adam's apple, almost calling Light out on the startled sound he emitted, but decided better against it.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Light retorted, voice amazingly steady.

L trailed the finger along the length of Light's collarbone, pressing deep into the indentations as he repeated. "Nice **fucking** weather." The finger continued its path from the middle of Light's collarbone and began a trail down the middle of his sternum as L purred slightly before adding, "Want to?"

The blaze of red that spread across Light's face was extremely gratifying to the young professor and he pressed a thumb to his lips when the youth scowled and slapped his hand away before brushing down his shirt and mumbling something like, "Never in my right mind…"

L was quick on the draw though and started shuffling though his pants before pulling out a quarter and holding it in front of Light's face, personal bubble nonexistent, and, twirling it, proceeded to comic relief, "Your place or mine, Light-kun?" When only a small eyebrow twitch met his observations, he continued by twirling the quarter again. "Know what. I'll make this easy for you since the proposition might simply be too enthralling for your mind to comprehend at the present. I will take this coin and flip it. We will do heads at mine and tails at yours."

Light snorted.

L tilted his head and remarked, "Lest you want my head in your tail… But that may prove difficult."

Mentally face-palming himself, Light took a step back and help up a hand in farewell, posture very stiff and shoulders _almost_ shaking with giggles. No, Light does NOT giggle.

"Good day, Professor Lawliet."

Another snort, and the boy was gone, his professor left to roll his eyes and flip the coin towards the clouds.

_

* * *

_

Only day two and Light had already experienced a myriad of emotions, from disgruntlement to appeal to actually having a nosebleed at one point. At that time, he had gracefully excused himself from the room and dunked his head in the bathroom sink.

Slowly, the older man had taken to using pickup lines that had more bite, contained a surplus of innuendos, and got straight to the point.

Light's essay had been handed back with a bright pink post it note (in the shape of a heart no less) was "Roses are red, pickles are green; I like your legs and what's in-between!" He'd briefly looked down at his crotch to make sure that there were no tell-tale signs of arousal. Not like he'd admit to it anyway.

And then, mortification.

Eyes trailed slowly back up the edges of the heart smiling at him like it would make all his problems disappear with its girlish awe and back up slowly, slowly, slowly to the _**F**_ that stood in blood red ink at the top of the page. Between the heart post it and the promise of death from the grade, it was blatantly obvious which one caught Light's attention more. He stared, then rubbed an eye, and stared some more.

F.

F.

F.

'_WHAT THE FUCK._' The monster in his head had been awoken like a slap to the face. How _dare_ that man make their encounters personal. Well, it wasn't like flirting and open masturbation wasn't personal, but this was way too close to home. Light, ever the perfect student, the perfect face, the perfect son, had been given an _F_? It did not add up and, ignoring the distress signals going to war in his brain, he stomped off to Professor Lawliet's office to show him who _really_ ran the show.

The second blow of mortification hit when he had approached the man's office, determined on showing L a piece of his mind and that he would have to try much harder than attacking his own student's grades. Light was close to suing his ass. Unfortunately, L was enjoying his daily capoiera exercises, this time in nothing but baby blue boxers with the words "IT'S NOT GONNA SUCK ITSELF" imprinted proudly across the backside.

The young Yagami had only taken a moment to recollect himself as L flipped back onto his rolling computer chair, landing on that perfectly manicured backside, toes dangling enticingly from the edge of the seat and Light had a tiny mind escapade of L panting and sweating as he sucked at those sweet, sweet appendages…

'_Stop that dammit_,' his mind reeled.

Thus, he stepped forward, subconsciously conscious of the sweat trickling carefully over one of L's pink, succulent nipples as he simple _demanded_ an explanation for the positively incorrect grade on his essay.

Light may have been a horn dog for his professor, but that gave the man no right to fuck him academically too.

L nibbled at his thumb before reaching over to pluck the paper from between angry fingers and pretended to mull over his _obviously_ bad decision while Light stood with crossed arms, fuming at the fact that he had actually given him the failing grade and that he could not for the life of him remove his eyes from L's lap, the word "SUCK' repeating over and over again in his head like some new wave dance music.

"Come now Yagami-san, I'm sure we can come to a compromise on this."

"**No.** I do not want to compromise. You know damn well this work is mine…"

""I'll give you a nickel to tickle my pickle."

Light visibly blanched and then twitched and then continued, bitching much louder than before. "…I have never been given a failing grade in my life and I refuse to start now. I am smart and the representative of the incoming freshman. Do you think that means absolutely nothing? Do you know who my father is? In fact, do you know who _I_ am??!"

L surveyed the heavily breathing boy, panting slightly and L thought that maybe he had pushed the boy a little far by diving into other sectors of his life. Especially since Light looked ready to burst out in tears. But he was a Yagami dammit and they did **not** cry! So, he took in a deep breath, and looked down angrily at the floor.

L felt his eyes soften, but only for a moment. He continued his observations with a thumb being gnashed between two rows of perfect teeth. Then, he reached out a hand and tugged slightly at the hem of Light's shirt only to be met with a stony face. Instantly, the boy looked his age; he was the picture of youth, confidence and pride shadowing over the fact that he could in reality be small and helpless and concerned.

L felt a pull at his heartstrings and he tugged again.

Light was only human.

Light was still just a boy.

L took a breath and spoke with soft, fluid words. They were not teacher and student. They were simply L and Light; two people, sharing.

"Light," he spoke evenly. "It's not real." '_You should have known that…_' "I admit that playing a joke like that could be seen as… cruel on my part." '_I just wanted you to come to me…_'

Light huffed a little. "Cruel… and unrestrained and unprofessional and completely uncalled for."

L blinked slowly, then, "Agreed."

Light looked back down towards the floor, eyes glazed over with a sheen of salt water before trailing to L's fingers still gripping his shirt gingerly.

"Are you all right?" He heard the other man mutter, almost sounding cautious. Light opened his mouth before closing it and lifted a free hand to grip at L's wrist, loosely rubbing a thumb over the pulsing veins beneath pale skin. The younger man took a moment to relish in the texture, the feel of heat and blood and bones beneath his fingertips, so humand and so undeniably alive. He nodded slightly and smiled to himself when he spotted L breath an almost nonexistent sigh of relief.

"I'm glad," L said in return.

At that, Light let out an airy laugh, instantly sounding more reassured, and looked through the open window just beyond L's desk, feeling foolish at such an outburst. L thought differently though, as he could only describe the soft, honest blush that adorned the other's cheeks as adorable.

"I suppose that was a little out of line for me…" Light voice as way of an apology.

L tilted his head, and returned, "I'm confident we'll find a way around it." He waved a hand at Light lightly and continued with now smirking eyes. "How about you sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?"

The flush stained Light's cheeks deeper and he was momentarily at a loss of what to do, being slightly vulnerable from the recent tiff.

He recomposed his face and laughed, brushing L's tangled fingers from the edge of his shirt as he turned tail towards the door.

"Hmm, I _could_…" he drawled. "But who knows if I'll even feel it, hmm?"

The taunt was met with L's eyes widening minutely before L gave chase and jumped up from his position, ignoring that he was practically naked and half hard. The hand that was previously dismissed took on a mind of its own and brushed down the length of Light's arm as L came to once again stand right behind the boy, purring into his ears, murmuring, "How cruel, Light-kun." The boy laughed that airy laugh again, but his pace to the door slowed considerably. "You know…" L nuzzled his nose along the back of Light's neck, relishing in the shiver it induced and the slight tickle tawny hair caused. "I could just _show_ you my hard drive." A sharp intake of breath was heard and L smirked as he drew a pink tongue from the confines of his mouth the trail lazily along the shell of Light's ear. "I promise you it isn't 3.5 inches and floppy."

Light really did giggle that time, feeling like a little lovesick school girl as he paused in grabbing the door handle, dirty thoughts flitting back and forth through his mind.

The hand that had been tracing patterns and swirls on Light's arm took to turning the boy around in his arms before placing both hands on either side of Light's head on the door as he leaned down a little to bring himself to the smaller man's height.

Light was just about to come back with some witty retort but all thoughts escaped him as L's tongue once again began lavishing upon Light's skin. It trailed from the crook in the panting boy's neck to trailing up his Adam's apple, veins pulsing beneath hot lips, and up, up, up to the little niche beneath Light's ear that had him panting and gasping quietly as L nipped away. Once l deemed that the boy was sufficiently breathless, he pulled back to survey his handiwork and didn't even recognize that his own lips stretched out into a smarmy grin, black locks thrown more wildly about with the small trickle of sweat that had built itself up all over his body. Light was a mess. An absolute _mess_. And, God, did he look beautiful that way.

Completely straying from his normal façade and probably going out of his mind, L nipped at Light's chin one more time before pulling back, staring again at this gasping, panting and flushed _thing_ he had created and began giggling like a maniac.

Light couldn't help the fog that had settled about his brain and each time he was ready to do something about all the [non]harassment, L would do something equally as shocking. Though, he almost lost himself as the pale man let out shivering waves of chuckles, expression open and lips stretched crooked and happy across his face. He felt the nip at his chin and once L chuckled again, Light let out the most pitiful whine, which instantly left him horrifyingly horny.

The chuckles ceased quickly and L began lavished upon Light's neck again, probably leaving love bites up and down the slender muscle, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. His ears perked as L began mumbling through kisses.

"Mmm, Light-kun…"

Kiss.

"…let's play house."

Suck. Accompanied by a growl.

"You can be the door…"

Kiss. Nibble.

"…and I'll slam you all day long."

Light did _not _just emit another whine. At least, he'd tell you he resisted as L carefully aligned their hips and with a quick shift up, Light's head quickly reared back, hitting the door as L continued his assault on Light's neck, his ears and clothed erection.

Kiss. Kiss.

He began thrusting softer, rolling his hips languidly in the same manner as his tongue as Light let out a satisfying, "_Ohh…_'

"Or, if that's not your thing…"

A sharp gasp reached his ears as he bit down harshly where Light's pulse jumped the loudest along his neck and then assured it with a few swipes of his tongue as he eased up on the rutting and trailed a single digit down the length of Light's chest to meander over the skin between the boy's shirt and pants.

"…we can always make like fabric softener and snuggle."

To say Light was hard would have been an understatement. He'd almost lost his head when his hips started grinding back down on L's, relishing in the feel of the smooth boxers and the fact that, since L was obviously around, they left very little to the imagination.

It was almost too much, L's tongue too hot against his skin and he desperately needed a release to this raging fever. He whined incoherently and without shame when L began playing with the hairless skin below his naval and pinched at random here and there.

"L…" he muttered, though he did not know why.

The older man pulled back just a little bit to observe through lidded eyes his prize. Yet, he would hold on. The boy was coming undone and it was so beautiful that he didn't want to miss any sigh, any twitch or tremble. His left hand had found a home next to Light's head again and his other hand happily pressed and nudged at the front of Light's pants, fingers undoing the buckle and zipper easily before just as easily sliding the front of Light's boxers down to expose him to L's gaze.

L licked his lips unconsciously as he took in the pulsing color of Light's length and the naturally golden tinted curls that surrounded it. He shuddered as it twitch beneath the swipe of his thumb and Light cried out slightly, hands grasping at the wooden door behind him and hiding his face, glistening with sweat, against L's hand on the door.

Light's eyes snapped open as over and over again L took to running one long finger up and down his length, nuzzling the base momentarily before flipping to press at the slit. Eyes watering at the edges and mindless noise pouring from his lips made ever other sound nil in comparison until L leaned forward to nuzzle Light's neck again and Light felt something inside him awaken and pulse and strain and his heart felt aflame as a low rumble reverberated from L's lips to run across Light's skin and straight to his cock.

Then, the raven professor muttered against the boy's glistening skin, "If I can make you come with a single finger, Light-kun, just imagine what I could do with the whole hand." And when the vibrations hit and the imagery smacked him in the face, all thoughts fled and his mind, Light came. His mind burst into flashing lights and he let out a harsh "_Ah!_" before turning his head slightly to the right and biting forcefully down on L's wrist as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

L continued his one fingers soft pets against Light's weeping erection and ignored the sharp pain in his wrist as he watched the aftereffects of his hand—well, _finger_—job cascade upon the golden boy's features. The lusty haze settled within Light's eyes but he finally unclenched his jaw as he surveyed L, this time voluntarily, bring his finger covered in deceptively pure white come to his lips and lap wantonly at it till his finger was completely clean of the substance.

Light groaned, all sense of shame gone as his mind tried to clear and eyes locked with L's.

The older man leaned forward, cocking grin so unlike him once again in place as he came close to Light's lips, watching with glee as Light's head instantly pulled closer to almost seal the gap between them. He allowed himself a chaste brush of the lips before locking smoldering eyes with ruddy amber and said, putting just annunciation on the appropriate words, "So, do you fuck, suck and take it up the ass or am I wasting my time on a Jesus freak?"

Light shuddered, and responded quietly in his orgasm induced haze, "Actually, I'm Buddhist."

'_Adorable_,' L surmised as he once again brushed lips with Light and let a hand wander down to squeeze at the boy's ass and a mumble of "I want you".

Light, much more clear-headed was reminded by the little monster in his head of one thing and one thing only: TO WIN.

So, when L gave another squeeze to his derriere, Light squirmed and pinned the older man, still looking feral in the absence of release, with the appearance of haughtiness save for a playful smirk lingering behind it.

He swiped playfully at the other's open lips with his tongue before tsking the older man as he watched his professor narrow his eyes.

"My, my, is this a _professor_ coming on to a student?" Light posed with a more conniving demeanor.

L carefully kept his expression in check as he inwardly cringed. It was over. The moment was gone and Light was back to attempting control. What else was he supposed to do? He had told the boy straight out that he wanted him; he wanted to hold the tender body and give it the attention it deserved while serving Light's soul equally as well. So, why did Light continue to hold onto his semblance of control? Of pride? Of complete disregard for the fact that he may be completely smitten with a man too?

L quickly set into action.

He kept the same playful façade as he let out another airy exhalation in the place of a chuckle as he strutted back over to his clothing, sending furtive glances back at the smoldering boy and rocking his hips to and fro as he replaced his pants and stuffed his white shirt into the back of his pants.

He turned back to Light and allowed himself a few moments of basking in him, bodies now so close together that their breath mingled.

He snapped.

L took a strong grip with one hand on Light's neck, watching the boy's eyes widen momentarily as he struggled a little for breath, until L smashed his lips upon the other's, mewling and letting out small half-moans into the air between their heated bodies.

His tongue forced its way into Light's mouth as he once again meshed their hips together, Light's struggle to get himself closer to his professor just as strong as his struggle for air to enter his lungs. L traced the inside of Light's mouth, mapping out every mountain and ridge, intertwining with the younger man's tongue. He gave it a tender suck before he pulled back harshly to suckle at swollen lips before biting down _hard_ onto the soft tissue.

Light's eyes snapped open and he pulled himself back severely from the other man, head once again in the fog of lust but anger beginning to seep into his vision as he swiped a finger at his lip only to find it covered in blood.

L had bit him.

L had **bit** hit!

Brows creased together and he turned his face to L for an explanation but L covered his mouth with his own once again, sweetly, before pulling back and Light forgot his anger at the look in L's eyes.

The man's face was blank, nothing that he could viably read, except for the slightly drawn together brows which trembled as L looked apologetically to Light's lips before saying, "No, Light-kun. This… THIS is me walking away."

And with that, L pushed Light to the side and exited through the door, closing it gently behind him.

Light stared frightened at the spot Professor Lawliet had preoccupied not moments before, stunned. A hand reached up, his body having gone completely numb, and rubbed against his chin as he felt the dripping feel upon it. He pulled it back to survey that, _yes_, L had bit him. Yes, he was bleeding profusely and shaking from the thought. Yes, L had satisfied his body completely and that, at the same time, something within his chest had been satisfied as well.

Light felt his breath catch in his throat as the tightening feeling attacked the organ beating peacefully within his chest, wrapping around it with thorns and thistles and claws and he could feel something inside him break.

When had this escaped the realm of fun and games?

When was it obsession had taken over?

"_I want you_." Professor Lawliet had said that, didn't he?

Light could have sworn he had been in heaven in that moment. Ecstasy had flowed through his veins and the heavy feeling deep within his instantly became lighter at the utterance. He had fallen and fallen hard. He was so intrigued, so fascinated, so goddamn infatuated with the lithe raven. He was every Light was not. He was his own person. He was fearless.

He was free.

Light let out a choked sob and covered his mouth with a hand, completely oblivious now to the blood drying slowly on his chin and the watering behind his eyes threatened to overflow if his blinked.

"Oh God, what have I done?" He questioned and ignored the fact that when he licked his lips there was salt water mixing in with the blood. "I have to fix this." Blame his tunnel vision. "I have to find him." He swallowed and a new resolve tore through him like a bullet ripping through flesh, unprotected and unhindered.

He looked down at his hands and clenched one and then the other.

"This pride… I have to give it up."

And ignoring the dried blood on his lips, the soft tracks of tears pulling at the corner of swollen eyes, and the fact that, though his boxers had been pulled up, his belt and button hung uselessly open, Light bolted down the corridor before the thorns and thistles and claws burrowing into his heart had the chance to tear him down, piece by fucking piece.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh, s'alright. A little bit of this, a little bit of that, a little bit o'filler angst, a lil bit of shits'n'giggles. Shut up, you know you like it.** Comments, criticism and fist pumps make me happy.** ;)

Oh, and before I forget, I've got three (YES THREE) Naruto stories in the works plus another Shizaya. Better get yourselves prepped. GIGGITY.**  
**


	8. Loud and Clear

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

**Author's Awesome Note:** Well, the warm reception I got from returning to this after... I don't know... FOREVER made me want to just get on with it, so here's another one! And you know what time it is-- Bow, chicka wow, wowwwww!! Cue the really bad porn music, please. Well, you know the drill, read, enjoy, salivate and review. Also, can someone tell me a funny joke/story/something...? I think I've finally snapped from taking on archaeology labs as well as learning three languages at the same time, and the result has been a few days in the hospital and almost constant panic attacks. I've got my lovely prescription meds right here. *Shakes bottle*. So, anything funny or lighthearted would make my day. :) Thanksssss in advance!

**Responses to:**

incandescentglow: Ahahahaha!! Omg, I love nerds. That guy rocks, no matter how awkward it is, because he totally had the balls to hit on you!!! Two thumbs way up!

xXEcternalDeathXx: I couldn't agree with you more.

artist-chan: *waves coyly* Hey, hunnnn! I'm glad you liked the pickup lines; I give mad props to anyone who uses them seriously. Oh, and HOORAH!

ShyClown: *hugs back* Yes!! His monster is awesommeeee! Oh, and you KNOW what's gonna happen now, grrllll!!! ;D

Tealey: Oh, my Deviant Art friend!!! You are so sweet! hahaha Hope you like this chapterrr

LeatherGaming: Ooh, happy Easter present for you then! ahaha and thank you! I aim to please.

Soullessdoll: Yes, I love _dearest little sister Sayu_ and she will show up more as time goes on. She's just not there much because it's focusing on how L and Light are growing together.

SkyeEyesSparkle7135: Update here, captain! *salutes* Oh wow, the best? No way, I've read better. I just write what makes me laugh! FIST PUMP!

extazee: Pshaw, c'mon baby, you can take the angst! Especially since my fics always turn out good in the end. Oh no, my dear, I am the pervert, and I relish in it. Aha.

Zena Silverwing: Yup, gotta add in the original DN love somewhere! And yes, someone had to knock the stupid out of Light, why not L? hahaha And YES, _dearest little sister Sayu_ is definitely going to be one of my finest creations. *insert evil cackle here* Oh, and the title line thing? Just wait for it! You're jumping ahead of yourself! ;D

MLMsky4life:Oh yes, I love me some romance.

SugarCoatedGenius: yeah baby!

IchibanSweeite: Oh my God, I think I love you. O_O Your Beyond Birthday reference just made my shoujo heart go doki-doki. AHA....

ElizaJean87: *bows* Thank youuuu, thank youu!

* * *

"_This is a gift; it comes with a price._

_Who is the lamb and who is the knife?_

_Midas is king and he holds me so tight,_

_and turns me to gold in the sunlight."_

_-_Florence and the Machine_, "Rabbit Heart"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 - Loud and Clear**

Light was in a panic.

He had been searching for the last fifteen minutes for Professor Lawliet and it appeared with dawning horror that the man might have left the campus completely. That would simply not do. Light was absolutely disheveled, rushing from corridor to corridor, searching and striving to find the one man he came to realize was the one he wanted and needed all along. His hair no longer held its perfect coif, his clothing undone and shirt buttoned incorrectly in his haste.

All he knew was this game needed to come to an end.

He needed to fix all that had come undone without a second thought as he tried to compete and continue their game. Games were meant to be fun, but this was so beyond the realm of his emotional capability that Light felt he might lose his mind if he did not do something about it soon.

Sweaty palms were dragged across fading slacks as auburn eyes twitched right and left, peering into classrooms and across the courtyard.

Suddenly, a blur of white and black and Light was hooked.

He once again took off, ignoring those few people still on campus during the early evening as he bolted towards the auditorium. He had to halt in front of the door for a moment, catching his breath and trying to steady his heart warring with its own misgivings within his chest. A hand tentatively grasped at the handle and gave it a tedious turn. It gave and Light released the breath he did not realize he had been holding. This was the only building he had not checked. This was the only other place his wayward professor could have possibly gone off to. It was his last chance.

He stepped slowly through the door and had to blink a couple times for his eyes to adjust to the dim light as he scanned the rows of seats, only to have his eyes snap back upon seeing L wavering towards the backstage curtains, apparently oblivious to any sound that Light was making.

He took flight once again and the pounding of his heart drowned out all other sounds with a _bada-bada-bada_ as he came closer and closer to the lithe body in front of him, touching at the soft fabrics of his classmate's costumes and poking shoeless toes at other various props they would be using for the play the next evening.

Light wouldn't stop his advancement though.

In fact, Light couldn't stop.

Literally.

He let out a startled and completely unattractive noise as his misplaced footing caused him to half crash into L's form, arms instantly wrapping around the man's midsection as they tumbled in a graceless heap to the ground. He could feel L's form tense as the man was about to make a defensive move on whoever attacked him before Light let out a half garbled version of his name.

This caused the young professor to pause in his face first position on the ground and moved to sit up on his knees, Light still clinging to his back for dear life and tilted his head with large eyes to survey the boy's form, whose chin was digging almost painfully into his back and L could feel the warm trail of liquid pooling there.

He could feel the small movements of Light opening and closing his mouth, apparently at a standstill as to what to say when directly presented with the issue at hand.

"…'m s'ry…" came the mumble and instantly L's body crumbled. His shoulders sagged and his neck almost lost the will to hold up his head. Breathing out a small sigh his ears perked to more whispered mumbles, "…wasn't kind. Please, I—I like you s'much and … L… L… _L_, I want you too…"

The boy pulled his head back a little and pressed a small kiss to the back of L's neck, trembling slightly as he once again whispered, "Please."

L tilted his head one way and then the other, blatantly ignoring the rapid thrum of his own heart to concentrate of the more lulling tune of Light's. It was a drumming noise that made such a deafening sound, ricocheting around inside his chest, but was able to provie a release, a sense of calm that L had never found in the presence of others.

The younger shivered again when his Professor said nothing, beginning to feel the edges of dread upon being rejected, when L slowly peeled Light's arms off of his torso so he could turn around to face the other, sitting Indian style to look over Light's face, both hands still captured in his grasp. The boy's lip was trembling something fierce and L couldn't help himself. He released one hand and, locking eyes with his younger counterpart, trailed a pointer finger slowly from the middle of Light's forehead down to the tip of the boy's nose before pulling his hand back only to take Light's hand hostage once again.

Light, for all his worth, thought something had broken inside of his mind. He was so confused and so hurt and so at a loss. Though all thoughts instantly fled as bleary eyes remained open tightly while L painted his face with an invisible spectrum of colors before warming his hand once again, the fire tingling throughout his digits.

Light's eyes hurt from the strain and so much crying.

"I really, really like you." He said plainly, to which L looked down at the space between them, the small color differentiations in the dirty, wooden floors suddenly seemed very appealing to him, and then back up at Light, a small smile securely in place.

"I really, really like you, too." L responded in kind.

_Ah…_

And with that, the dam was broken and Light was crying—_again_—though he'd never, ever admit it to anyone. His eyes were pressed tightly and head lowered a fraction as the rumble of soft sobs cleared throughout his system with L looking on, no condescending notion in his form to be found. The struggled release—the giving up of all the pain and fight was so therapeutic to both men.

As Light's blubbering subsided, he opened his eyes to L's face approaching slowly, closing the distance in a matter of seconds to place a lingering and sugary sweet (from chocolates and candy canes and tea, to be sure) kiss upon his lips.

Soft; simple.

_Ah… What was this called again?_

A blossoming was welling within Light's chest and he let out a breath into the kiss, tilting his head slightly to gain more leverage as another kiss was fit like a puzzle piece between the two sets of lips. They breathed and sat and basked in the glow of something neither was willing to admit at the present. Though they both felt it and could only subside to its warmth and the glory of its power.

_One might call it magic._

L pulled back just enough to sit back on his haunches as Light looked on, eyes puffing out slightly at the edges and that same fluttering blush dusting his cheeks. Light looked up into L's depth less eyes and then back at the ground to let out an airy laugh, tightening his hold slightly on L's hands before he looked back up towards L while taking in a shuddering breath.

"L…"

Professor Lawliet's head tilted up and down quickly, a nudge that the other could continue and that whatever it was Light wanted to say, whatever soulful plea or whatever darkest, deepest confession he may have, would be accepted without judgment from the latter.

Auburn eyes locked with black, lips set into smooth, straight lines as Light gulped and then opened his mouth to say—

"Jamaican me crazy."

A moment of silence passed between them as each stared in complete seriousness at the other.

And then, the bubbles came.

They began deep in the pit of L's stomach, winding their way slowly but surely through his system, drove up through his trachea and came spilling from his mouth in a glorious heap all around them in the form of giggles. First came a snort, then a chuckles and then the waves over took him, L's entire form shaking and he had to release Light's hands to grasp at his midsection as he realized with entertaining horror that _Matsuda's tactics actually worked_.

Light sat with the same expression etched into his face, body rigid as he watched L unfold before him once again. He too could feel his walls crumbling, but decided to keep some sense of normalcy by only letting out polite chuckles at such a corny line.

Not like anyone would ever know that he had stooped so low.

Though, as he appraised L's reaction, he decides that it was completely worth it.

What he could not expect, however, were L's quick hands as the young college student was pushed back with a gasp and to have L towering over him, a look of mirth mixed with desire apparent in those seemingly soulless eyes. And he desired _Light_. At the thought, Light visibly shivered and Professor Lawliet brought his lips to Light's once more before settling those small, frustrating butterfly kisses along Light's jaw line.

Voice husky, L murmured out, "You know… I have other tactics of driving my students crazy."

Another startled sound was emitted from the younger of the two as one of L's hands weaved its way between their bodies, pressing lightly against the thin layer of clothing separating him from the golden boy's body. God, it had simply taken too _long_ to get to this point!

L opened his mouth as Light arched into his touches, slowly grinding his body upwards against his professors and Light chuckled at the low groan flitting against his ears, the soft puffs of air making him shiver. He pulled back slightly and nudged at L's forehead till L's eyes met his once again.

With a cocky grin and a lick to his lips with that rough, pink tongue, Light whispered, "Teach me, Professor?"

A cute tilt of the head had Professor Lawliet responding with heavily lidded, "Tsk, tsk, Light-kun. Haven't I told you to call me L?"

He laid another kiss roughly upon his student's lips, once again moving his hand up and down the younger man's side only to push the fabric up, up, up, revealing the smooth skin and twitching abdominal muscles there.

Light leaned into the kiss eagerly, responding like the overzealous young man that he was and accepted the fact with all its setbacks. One being his _extreme_ sensitivity.

"Ah…" He groaned into L's mouth as he quickly spoke between kisses, "Of course… But how much more fun would it be to have you _make_ me scream your name, hmm?" With that, he wrapped strong arms around L's neck, locking them in place as mouths devoured one another; L's wandering hands lifting the now wrinkled shirt higher to play languidly at the perked buds there, pink and delicious to his hungry fingertips.

L pulled back suddenly with a smack of his lips, only to run that delectable tongue up the side of Light's cheek before returning, "Is that a challenge?"

Light grasped the edge of L's chin with one hand to bring them face to face again, making sure that Professor Lawliet could see the hot flush staining his cheeks and the small rivers of perspiration playing connect-the-dots along his brow.

With enunciated words, he teased, "I double dog dare you."

L pursed his lips only slightly. "Oh, you know I'd have you for hours on the bed."

Light giggled a little as his neck was attacked again, sure that there would be hickeys there. "Why don't you show me then, _Professor_."

L groaned lowly into the other man's neck. Now that Light was being forward with his emotions, he obviously was having no trouble letting loose a barrage of desirous phrases that were burning up the raven something terrible. He bit a little into the spot just above Light's collar bone, relishing in the choked version of his name—_title_ and _last_ name, mind you—that he got in response before drawing an apologetic tongue over his marking.

'_Mine._'

"Mmm, Light-kun tastes just like Hershey's…"

"Ah… Kisses?" Light questioned.

L huffed a laugh before traveling back up to the boy's lips to whisper, "Yeah, kisses" against them. And then, L found himself on his back with a horny college student straddling his waist and pressing hot lips to his own—not that he minded in any way. The friction was doing something wonderful in his pants.

"Yeah, I like kisses." Light replied before grinding his hips down onto L's causing both men to groan as heated arousals brushed one another, only separated by a thin layer of denim and khaki. Light continued his downward movements, L's grip firm on his hips, helping the younger man steady his rhythm to a slow lull.

One of L's hands trailed back up Light's chest, deft fingers unbuttoning the white shirt before pulling it off of Light's form with ease by the collar and discarding it. Where it was thrown, they did not know or care. L could only concentrate all his focus in drinking in the tanned, sweaty body thrusting above him, muscles visibly clenching and releasing sporadically. Light's hands were gripping L's white shirt tightly, fingers spasming slightly when L was not able to stop himself from meeting a particularly hard push half way and L couldn't think of anything that looked more beautiful at that moment than his young (soon to be) lover. The college student's face was flushed, hair swishing back and forth with every movement and hips never losing their sway. Those hips—those devious hips—seemed to have a mind of their own as they worked at L's own, challenging them in a game of tag. Soft murmurs poured from Light's mouth and L's ears devoured them.

But he wanted _more_.

And goddamit, he had waited long enough!

So L bucked upwards to topple the other man over onto his back, who let out a yelp at the sudden position switch as L's form once again took its place above Light, quickly discarding his stained white shirt and pulling Light's hips back to his forcefully. This earned him a soft groan as Light rolled his hips along with L's soft thrusts, knowing that he would soon grow frustrated from the soft pressure in favor of something _more_.

He moved to sit up, but L was quick to help Light lean back more comfortably against something behind him. Though the haze, Light's eyes caught a glint of gold and angled his head back to see he was leaning against his Romeo throne, gold and red seemingly too bright in the dim lighting in the storage room of the theatre.

His eyes rolled back into his skull as L's lips made contact with his neck again before he lifted his lids to see L placing those same butterfly kisses down his arm in a trail that burned fiercely and then L whipped out a soft tongue to leisurely run it up and down Light's fingers. A violent shiver wracked Light's body as L worshipped his fingers, the thin layer of saliva reflecting the throne's colors, painting Light's hand in gold and burgundy.

"Ah!" Light cried out slightly as L bit a little into the captured appendages, eyes glazed over as he watched Light's reactions.

He pulled back slightly from the coated fingers, only to grasp at Light's hips again, grinding against them with soft utterances of nothing in particular before motioning the boy to turn around. Through the haze, Light felt his first bout of anxiousness trail through his body as he leaned on both knees, ass towards his professor with khaki pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, and rested his panting head and arms on the cushion of the throne.

Red. All he could see was red velvet.

The rustling sound behind him alerted his senses again and his breathing became slightly erratic, the realization that he was giving himself up to another man becoming more apparent. Light was a prude. He had never participated in such activities, even with women, though he knew the basics and had weighed many times the advantages and disadvantages to such relationships. Each time, he had dismissed any sort of relationship as unnecessary for success. Brought back to the present he shivered again, but then felt L's hand, no longer demanding, trailing soft patterns in geometric swirls—hexagons and stars—from the sharp corners of his hips up each ridge in his spine to roll and knead against his shoulder blades slowly, tension he didn't realize was there loosening in tandem. He could feel the soft, tender pressure of L's body behind him as his professor leaned over him, supporting his own form on strong arms to lay those kisses—those damn irritating, _lovely_, frustrating kisses—along the same trail his hands had taken previously.

As deceptively soft lips rested against the bone at the top of Light's spine, the younger man sighed slightly, wondering how it was L was able to so effortlessly ease his apprehension. And then, apprehension was soon replaced with yearning as L's murmurs trailed to his ears, saying, "Although I could not agree more with your favor of kisses, I was thinking of something a little sweeter."

Light was too far gone to recognize the whine that was emitted into the room was his own as L's tongue pressed up and around the shell of his ear, causing L's clothed erection to brush against Light's backside with the sudden movement. He then took the same hand he had paid so much attention to before and kissed the palm once before leaning over Light's shoulder to meet the boy's eyes, find them darkened with want.

Light blinked up at L slowly, hand once again trapped, and took in small, panting breaths, wondering why he had stopped. L's eyes seemed to search his face before the older man pressed forward to place one more of those warm kisses, so similar yet so different to all the previous, against his own parted lips before pulling back to mumble, "You're going to have to do exactly as I instruct, okay?"

Light blinked again as that warmth in his chest squeezed around his heart and ended up nodding hurriedly, for he did not quite trust his voice at present. At that, L smiled that small, coy smile that lit up his entire façade and the warmth spread out slowly from Light's heart to encase his torso as the older man once again pulled back to sit behind Light, the younger's hand still captured in his grasp.

Light's breathing began to quicken again as he felt that tongue coating his fingers, tongue swirling around each digit diligently. He yelped a little as he felt L's other hand working at the zipped on his khaki's and Light shimmied a little to aid in L's quest to discard the boy of his pants, bringing the silky boxers with them to pool down at his knees. Suddenly, Light felt very exposed as he could practically feel L's eyes piercing through his skin as his professor surveyed his catch. In response, Light flushed fervently and buried his face further into his one arm as a small _pop_ resounded through the room when L pulled Light's fingers from his mouth.

Light felt bare as the silence set in around them. He was so aroused and so frantic that he might be doing something wrong that he was about to turn around in question. His actions were halted though, as a deft hand took hold of his erection and squeezed tentatively at the same time that L's teeth dug into the smooth skin of Light's behind. Light gasped at the small tingle of pain before L once again licked the marking as a way of apology while he attended to Light's erection.

"Oh, oh, _oh…_"

The boy had begun to thrust slightly into L's hand, shivering with each squeeze as Professor Lawliet worked with Light. He felt L's other hand hold his wrist tightly as L licked the fingers again before guiding Light's pointer finger down towards the small pucker there and Light took in a sharp breath as one of his slippery fingers was maneuvered to press against the hole. L murmured small phrases against Light's hip, kissing at random as one hand stroked Light's erection and the other guided Light's finger slowly into his backside, carefully watching the younger for any signs of distress.

It felt awkward, but the pressure did not hurt. It was a slow burning that was close to pain, but not enough for him to not be curious. He equated it with standing next to a fireplace and being a little too close where one could feel the heat lapping at their skin, but not enough to smolder. Light was not one to run away from his curiosity, so he took the initiative and pushed his finger in to the hilt, gasping slightly at the increase in burn and the pressure that shot slowly up his spine with such a fast entry.

L had taken a sharp hold on Light's hand after he'd gone and plunged the first digit in, stopping the boy from any further movement as he watched the younger's body stiffen and twitch slightly. He had to say that it was rather erotic to watch his student pushing himself back onto his own finger, unabashed and unafraid in the face of curiosity, though he ignored his own pulsing erection in favor of Light's care.

His left hand continued its ministrations on Light's cock, pumping leisurely and flicking over the tip every so often to smear precum down the underside, letting out a slight breath of relief that Light was still aroused. If he was not one to like penetration, then they might not have worked out. Ignoring his own pulsing member's call for attention once gain, L leaned forward to inspect their progress and figured he could have brought proper lubrication for the first culmination of their relationship.

He was brought out of him mental chastising in a flurry, though, by a very pronounced and very _needy_ whimper from Light, who mumbled something that L could not make out before rolling his hips slightly over his own digit. The harsh breath that reached L's ears caused the older to shiver in need himself and his eyelids drooped as he watched Light's hips roll and sway as he penetrated himself.

So L leaned forward and traced his tongue from Light's wrist where his pulse beat strong to where Light's own finger disappeared into the twitching ring of muscle, pink and wanting. L closed his eyes and began to thrust Light's finger in and out of the hole while moistening his tongue up and around the pucker before wriggling it inside along with Light's finger and he couldn't help but smirk at the pronounced, but garbled version of "_Professor!_" that met his ears.

Light was shivering, disheveled as he felt L's tongue dip in and out of his asshole, running along his finger through the tight ring of muscle, eager and so damn **hot**. Light could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his eyelids continued to flutter up and down with each thrust of L's tongue, barely noticing the itching feeling when L guided another one of Light's own fingers into him. If he was in his right mind, he might have considered finger fucking himself uncouth.

Instead, as L's attentions increased in speed, Light found himself not giving a flying fuck what was right and proper. The continuous rocking of his fingers and L's tongue were wearing down at the distracting burn and being replaced with a ticklish friction within him, only heightened by L's hand that was caring for his erection with skillful ease.

He moaned low in his throat as L helped insert the third finger into his backside, the burning returning full force as L continued to bathe his hole in saliva, the substance slippery and dripping luxuriously down the inside of Light's thighs. His back arched and he could feel the pressure far up his spine as L forced him to dig deeper and deeper inside himself.

"Ah… Prof—Professor Lawl… _AH!_ …"

Light found his mouth useless and paid no attention to whatever was pouring from it while he felt L hum in response, the vibrations traveling along his fingers to tickle him deep inside and he moaned deep in his throat, back curving like a bow.

He felt L release his grip on his hand, but Light continued to thrust into himself, not wanting to ruin the moment by racking his professor's brain with useless questions that would be answered soon anyway. What he did not expect though was the sharp pain that came with L pushing his own finger inside along Light's.

"…Ah…" He grit his teeth and could feel tears peeking at the corner of his eyes as all four fingers still inside him and L placed tender kisses along Light's spine, apologizing.

"It—it hurts…"

L kissed again in acknowledgment.

"I know."

L's hand began running up and down Light's erection again, slowly and carefully as the boy shivered from being so filled. He felt like they might have torn something.

"Take a deep breath, Light."

Instantly complying, Light inhaled deeply, and when he began releasing it bit by bit, L's finger revived back to life and quickly twisted and curled up into a small, rough patch of _something_ deep inside Light that had the college student cry out pitifully, eyes snapping to attention and pushing his hips back against his older counterpart's finger wantonly, any sign of pain that was there before having dissipated.

L smirked into Light's back as he continued curving his finger into Light's prostate and leaned back slightly to take in the sight of Light moving against his fingers, the hot heat inside the student a sharp contrast to the stale air swirling around the room.

L shivered unintentionally.

"You know, Light-kun, it's very cute the way you keep pushing back on your fingers."

He let out a moan deep in his throat as Light whined in response to L's words. L took to placing a bite on the soft flesh of Light's rear and he mentally rejoiced with the yelp and heated, "_**L!**_" he received.

Instead, he rammed his finger harshly into Light's prostate, the younger screaming into the quiet of the room, tears no longer from the pain, as L began once again, "You know, the way you scream my name makes me want to do bad things to you."

"Oh, _yes_, L … _Please..._" Light droned out.

"Ah, ah, ah," L tutted, pressing gently inside Light, having instantly mapped out the boy's body like he were Columbus and Light his Atlantic Ocean. "Tell me, what is it you want me to do?"

L stilled his fingers as Light took a breath. Light only hesitated a moment and then he began pressing back against the fingers again, knowing full well L was taking in all of his actions and cataloging them in that vast mind of his.

"I want…"

Thrust.

"…to feel your cock…"

Roll of the hips, accompanied by a grunt.

"…deep inside my ass."

With that last line, Light lost the ability to speak as L let out a feral sound, something between a growl and a moan before removing his finger altogether. Light heard rustling behind him and realized through the haze of lust that the warmth of L's form was no longer there.

Quizzical, he pushed up on his left arm to turn his head and saw, with startling dread that L was _walking away_. Light felt panic overtake him and a hot flush ran its way through his body as he realized the position he was currently in, naked with his own fingers buried deep in his ass. What was going on? No way. L wouldn't do that, would he? Was L really leaving him there, in this state and after such a show of their emotions?

He was numb.

So very numb as he watched his Professor's form move around the crowded room and Light managed out a small, choked, "…L?"

L blinked slightly as his eyes spotted what he was looking for, picked it up and turned back with the item in hand only to see Light staring up at him with a look of humiliation and distress in his eyes.

_Fear_.

The boy looked on the verge of tears and was completely frozen in his position, seeming at a loss of what to do. He looked betrayed. L's brows scrunched together as he returned quickly to Light's side, removing Light's hand from himself as he turned the college student around to straddle his hips. The boy didn't hesitate in wrapping slightly quaking arms around L's neck as lips met and Light devoured the kiss hungrily as L caressed and nipped and licked at the boy in reassurance.

He had really believed L would leave him there?

How preposterous.

They sat for a moment, one's form tightly wrapped around the other as L pressed hot, reassuring kisses to any patch of skin his lips could reach, hands running over Light's sweaty, sleek skin and trailing those talented fingers up and down his back.

Yet, as L's hands playfully squeezed at Light's derriere, the younger pulled back quickly in rememberance and smacked L lightly on the head, saying, "What the hell was so important for you to leave me there with my hand up my ass?!"

L looked momentarily stunned before he let out a soft chuckle and leaned up to deposit Light on the throne, back at an angle and face first to Light's cock. His tongue flicked out automatically to run from base to tip before sucking lightly on the head and removing himself with a sharp _pop_.

Light was distracted enough for L to place and adjust the cheap, gaudy crown on top of the aroused and disgruntled boy's head, who flushed as he realized what L had acquired.

As L let out another small chuckle, his eyes sparkling with glee, Light muttered, "Be assured I don't find this as amusing as you do."

L, _very_ amused, pressed a kiss to Light's lips who took it eagerly as L deftly positioned his own cock, dripping with slick precum at Light's entrance. He took Light's erection in hand and began pumping in time with his gradual thrusts into the body laid out before him on the shining red and gold throne, cheap jewels hot glue gunned here and there.

Once again, Light could feel those pesky tears pricking at his eyes. L was _definitely_ much larger than he expected, but the foreplay had helped to ease the discomfort in Light's lower back. He wriggled a little under L's form, watching as sweat collected at the dips in L's collarbone. As L came to push his length with one last sharp snap into the tight heat of Light's ass, the college student threw his head back, mouth open and slack as the fullness consumed him.

He felt L still, and shifted slightly as his breathing evened out, wondering how he could feel stretched so raw and yet the friction of L pulsing within him and the knowledge that it was _L_ inside of him caused Light's hips to roll on their own accord and he shivered as he heard L moan above him before his professor buried his head in the crook of Light's neck. Sweat rivulets dribbled down the side of L's face, the assault on his senses rendering him incapable of rationalizing, well, anything.

He groaned again as Light rolled his hips the other way and this time L pulled out slightly only to receive a sharp cry as he snapped his hips back to Light's. He stayed there again, realizing that the constant arousal from earlier in the day and the extent of their foreplay caused L to feel like he could cum at any moment.

That would simply not do. So he concentrated his breathing, pressing small kisses to Light's neck as Light rolled himself onto L's cock, trying to gain more of that delicious friction. Once it was presented to him, Light was hooked, his body telling him to get more, more, more.

Obviously the stimulation was not enough as L soon found his face being tugged up harshly to lock eyes with fiery auburn ones as Light let out a snarl and, pointing to the crown sitting prettily on top of his head, said, "L, I **order** you to fuck me right now or, so help me Buddha, I will do it for you."

Now, while the thought of Light riding up and down L's cock all on his own volition was indeed tempting, L opted to give the little prince exactly what he wanted. He inclined his head to the side, small grin in place as he took a firm grip on Light's hips and with quick action began pushing his cock in and out of the younger man whose eyes had widened before Light threw his head back in pleasure, those delectable little noises beginning to once again spill over swollen lips.

L trailed a hot tongue from Light's collar bone up the ridge of Light's neck to his chin, grinning like a madman before he murmured sarcastically, "As you wish, _Master_."

"Oh fuck, **L**!" Was all Light could respond, but it seemed good enough for his professor.

L swirled his hips around a little before pulling Light's own towards him, snapping quickly in and own as he drove in at different angles, searching again for the sweet little bundle of nerves that would send his lovely tanned counterpart over the edge—

"_**AHHHH**_!!"

-- well, speak of the devil.

"Mmm… Light-kun is so tight…" L grit out as he surveyed his cock snapping in and out of Light, watching in fascination as pale hues mixed together with tanned flesh and groaned when Light spread his legs wider, inviting L to dig deeper and indulge in everything the boy had to offer.

"Fuck, it feels so good inside of you."

He pressed a sweaty forehead to Light's chest and licked aimlessly at one of Light's nipples as Light continued to scream nonsense into the air. He never realized Light was so vocal or the fact that it made him want to shoot his load deep inside the boy's body, claiming him as his own.

"Oh…" he groaned against Light's twitching chest as strong hands dug into his hair, urging the man to go faster. He complied willingly and took Light's cock in hand once again, stroking in time with his thrusts.

In, out, in, out.

_God_, Light looked so sexy opening himself up, so L thought. Smart, witty, sensual. All of the adjectives L used to assign to Light Yagami were left in the dust as he pulled back to look at Light's face, mouth hanging open and eyes fluttering open and closed at the onslaught of pleasure being driven deep into his loins. Little did he know, as their eyes met, that Light was thinking the same.

"_Oh! _Fuck me," he shouted, "It feels so good…. Don't stop, don't stop, _don't stop… __**L**__!!_"

Yet, all form of thought was thrown violently out the window as a particularly hard thrust into his prostate caught the young Yagami off guard and caused him to scream out into the room while his orgasm hit. Hot cum spilled over and across his stomach, the rivulets creating a meaningless, sticky pattern over his tense form as he rode out the high, head foggy while L continued to move inside him.

L's fingers were covered with the gooey substance as he continued his ministrations on Light's cock, milking it while his own was clutched to an unbearable degree, and soon, L too was lost to that white hot oblivion as he let loose deep inside of his young lover, mumbling Light's name as his cock twitched and the pleasure, fuzzy around the edges subsided.

They stayed like that for a time, both trying to calm their breathing and Light could feel the exhaustion and slight ache in his ass that he just _knew_ would be there for the next few days. But, as he looked down at L's head resting on his chest, the man's features flushed and tranquil, he decided that that was completely fine.

The small hand threading through his hair caused L to look up at Light, catching his gaze and he automatically leaned forward to lay a soft kiss on Light's lips, smirking when Light let out something close to a purr at the gentle contact after being thoroughly fucked on a throne.

He pulled back and held Light's hips gently as he removed his now flaccid length from the boy's body. Light let out a soft whine at the removal and simply sat there as L used his shirt to clean him before he retrieved Light's clothing and helped him redress.

He knew it must hurt, so why wouldn't he help out?

After he buttoned up Light's trousers though, lithe arms encircled his neck again as Light buried his face under L's and L could feel the stain of blush coating his cheeks at the suddenly tender action. It was not forced or sarcastic or needy as they had previously acted—this was an action that was only performed with the intent of being simple and soft. There was no need to hurry, it said. There was no need to think over what had happened or regret or rejoice. All they were allowed to do was sit and bask in their togetherness.

As L ran his one hand slowly up and down Light's back, grinning into the golden hair, he relished in the soft sound of Light's breathing and realized that—_yes_—this was where he was supposed to be. This was the boy that he needed, and now that he had him he would never let him go.

Light shifted in L's lap suddenly and L let out a questioning noise, wondering aimlessly when exactly it was the crown had been knocked off of his young lover's head and whether they had damaged the throne in any way.

Light grumbled before looking up at L and once again burying himself in L's neck.

"I'm sore." He stated plainly and L's hand paused on his back.

'_Duh_,' he wanted to retort, but refrained.

"I'm sticky and want a shower."

L raised an eyebrow though Light was unable to see it.

"Take responsibility."

L rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," came the automatic retort.

"Oh, well of _course_, Light-kun, would you like me to serve some tea and crumpets as well? Or would you just settle for a tongue bath?"

Light sent him a thoroughly dissatisfied look and made to stand up, but was stopped short as L wrapped his arms around Light's midsection and forced him back down into the pale man's lap, essentially trapped while he fumed.

"I'm joking, Light-kun, and would recommend that you do not stand up for a while."

"I can handle it, _Professor_."

L once again rolled his eyes.

He attempted to ease the fire with a simple explanation. "I'm sure you are, Light-kun. Though anal sex may be quite pleasurable, almost a hundred percent of the time, men are rendered sore and uncomfortable from such abnormally large penetration—"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Light could feel the same flush of embarrassment begin to spread over his face and down his neck and he was glad he was no longer facing his very unabashed professor for the man would have a field day with Light's "immaturity". His eyes widened then as a sudden realization took over that he and Professor Lawliet, weirdo professor extraordinaire, had just had sex. He had let Professor Lawliet top him. He let Professor Lawliet be _inside_ of him. The blush darkened and he felt that little touch of anxiety creep over him as he realized that he had really, really, _really_ liked it.

'_Oh dear Buddha, am I a masochist?_'

L snapped him out of his daze though as he weaved his fingers through Light's, saying something that Light didn't really catch.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

L blinked and nuzzled into Light's neck, not caring whether the boy wanted the affection or not. "I said that I would also find myself worried for your body after such rough activity. I do not wish to hurt you, after all."

Light lowered his hear a little, heart jumping in his chest.

"So… you care about me?" he questioned hopefully.

L blinked at the sudden question, but answered quickly nonetheless, "Of course, Light-kun."

A small, genuine smile broke out on Light's face as he said what he found to be the only appropriate response: "I really, _really_ like you."

The trickle of affection that spread through Light's chest for the nth time that evening began to make the young college student feel unnecessarily giddy as L continued to nuzzle into his neck, seemingly content to just stay with his capture and never move again. So, feeling reassured that his feelings were at present reciprocated, Light took a deep breath and stood up carefully on his two legs, looking down at L's pouting form, arms still held out in the form of a hug and the older obviously wondering what the hell could be more important at the moment than cuddling.

Light refrained from rolling his eyes, and instead snapped out a haughty, "What?" hand placed at his hip and nose raised regally as he ignored the pain itching at his spine.

L blinked once…

…twice…

…three times, before he cocked his head to the side and a smarmy grin spread across his face, causing a strange twinge of fear to wind into Light's mind, for that face meant L was up to _absolutely_ no good.

"So, how about that tongue bath?"

* * *

**Author's Awesome Note:** Man sex, yummy. Reviews?


End file.
